Digimon: The Fate of the World
by RequiemKei
Summary: Sequel to Legend of the Holy Dragon. The Digital World has been destroyed. What next? What about the Holy Dragon? Please read LOTHD if u get confused about what happened before.
1. Central

Disclaimer: I do not own anything beyond what I created… which is pretty much everything in the story anyway…

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

 Sacchi opened her eyes groggily. Rubbing her eyes, she recalled what had just happened.

Flashback

_"End of Earth." Kakodramon, Kei and Takeshi said this in eerie unison._

_Sacchi, Rick and Horusmon watched as the duo symbols shattered and the pieces landed on the ground. Immediately, the ground began to writhe and buckle beneath their feet._

_Desdemon howled and opened a gate to its own Dark World, also known to some as the Dark Ocean. Turning to snarl at Kakodramon, it fled through the gate, which closed behind him._

Just as it did so, the entire Digital World shattered into a zillion fragments of data.

End Flashback

Following that, she had felt as if she was being torn apart and had passed out. Looking around, she gathered that the same had happened to the others.

They were in a sea of glowing pink balls. Some way to her left, she saw Pekomon and Vipermon tangled in a network of pale green 'threads'. She could not see the other four of their group.

Sacchi stretched…and tensed when she hit something solid. Turning carefully, she found herself staring at Rick. He was still unconscious and Sacchi silently thanked her lucky stars that he could not see the blush on her face. Taking a deep breath, she reached out and gently shook him. Only then did she realize that they were wrapped in the same sort of 'threads' that were around their Digimon.

Rick slowly opened his eyes. As his eyes focused, Sacchi's concerned face appeared before him. Giving a startled yelp, he tried to move backwards but found himself constrained by the 'threads' that held them.

"Morning," Sacchi said in amusement. Rick tried not to show his embarrassment but failed as Sacchi saw the look on his face and giggled. Rick just threw her a glare and started rubbing his temple.

"Oh man! I'm going to feel this headache for days!" He grumbled. 

"Right… So how do we get out of here?" Sacchi asked, reaching to tug at the threads that held them.

"Hmmm… They're made of data right?" Sacchi nodded. Rick continued thoughtfully. "Then maybe our D-gadgets could do something… Maybe disintegrate them or something…"

Sacchi stared at Rick. Noticing that, Rick said defensively, "I know that probably sounded dumb, but do you really have to stare like th-" Rick was cut short as Sacchi threw her arms around him.

"Rick, I swear you're a genius!" She said happily. Turning to her D-gadget she started fiddling with the many buttons as Rick tried to hide his redder than normal face.

"That was such a good idea! I mean, the D-gadgets have too many buttons and dials to be simply used for scanning, slotting and mapping. Now I just have to find the right function…" Sacchi paused, hitting buttons at random. "There!" She exclaimed, as her D-gadget flashed the words 'Data modifier' and a semi-transparent green blade appeared above her fingers.

Tentatively, she touched the blade to the threads. Immediately, the strands burst into green and white data particles. The particles split into two halves, floated over to each of their D-gadgets and were absorbed. 

"Cool!" Rick exclaimed. He pressed a button on his D-gadget and obtained a scan of the area. "Hey Sacchi, look. The area is exactly the same as before, only that it's made up of those pink balls." Carefully, he stepped forward, testing to see if the ground would hold his weight. To his surprise, it was no different form walking on normal ground. Next to him, Sacchi was jumping around to see if the ground would break.

"Stop jumping, Sacchi. Lets go free the Digimon." Rick said as he led the way to their partners. Hopping lightly, Sacchi followed.

--------------------

Five lustrous globes floated halfway between the ceiling and floor of the dark room. Around them was an intricate system of slender wire-like objects. Each and every strand of this web used to glow, lighting up the room, but now they were dark. Occasionally, a faint sparkle would dart across the 'wires', but otherwise there was no indication of what the web used to be. 

The five globes were similar yet different. They seemed to show the same places, but with subtle differences that made each one unique. Right now, though, they all had a common point.

They all had a fine network of cracks that covered their entire surfaces. And they were all pink.

--------------------

Pekomon's eyes blinked open. Yawning, she leapt to her feet and stretched, before jumping onto Sacchi's shoulder. Sacchi immediately began stroking Pekomon, while using her D-gadget to check for injuries. Rick did the same with Vipermon, who was in a uncharacteristically bad mood.

"Of all the things to do, they had to go and destroy the world. What in the name of the Holy Dragon were they thinking?" He mumbled while Rick satisfied himself that his partner had not been injured.

"Give it a rest will ya, Snakymon? Its not like we're dead or anything. Besides, they didn't even jeopardize the mission." Pekomon snapped.

Vipermon responded with a hiss while Rick said, "Lets go look for the others."

Raising her D-gadget, Sacchi hit a few buttons and a hologram of their surroundings appeared. To the south-east was a purple dot and a blue dot. They headed in that direction, but not before Pekomon stuck her tongue out at Vipermon.

With the map, they easily located the other members of their group. As before, Rick and Sacchi used the Data modifier to cut the threads. This time, however, Takeshi and Kei's D-gadgets absorbed the data particles.

In a few minutes, all four of them were conscious. Kei and Takeshi both ached all over and their partners were not much better.

"What happened? Why is everything pink?" Takeshi asked once he found his voice.

Rick frowned. "You mean you don't remember what happened?"

"I know we were very determined to defeat Desdemon… then everything became dark… Argh! I can't remember any more…" Kei groaned, rubbing her temples.

Rick, Sacchi, Pekomon and Vipermon exchanged looks. There was an uneasy silence as the four contemplated whether to tell the others.

"What's wrong? Did we cause the pink-ness?" Shaulamon asked.

Finally, it was Kangamon who answered. "I know what happened…"

Seven sets of eyes turned to her.

"We… we destroyed the Digital World."

"What!?!" The two DigiTamers exclaimed, staring incredulously at the small kangaroo Digimon.

Kangamon sighed and glanced up at them, her violet eyes holding an unfathomable sadness.

"We destroyed the Digital World. Shaulamon and I DNA Digivolved to Kakodramon, the Chaos Dragon. It is the parallel of the Holy Dragon, and one of the most powerful dark Digimon." She sighed again. "It is a miracle that the Digital World has not fallen apart but merely shattered."

"So… What do we do now?" Kei asked softly.

Pekomon spoke up. "We should go and see the Sovereign. It might have new instructions."

The other Digimon all nodded in agreement.

"Sovereign? Is that a Guardian like Seraphimon?" Sacchi asked.

"No, it is above the Guardians. Now, I need all four of you to set your D-gadgets to the Portal function and put them in the center next to each other." Kangamon instructed.

The DigiTamers followed her instructions. As their D-gadgets connected, a dazzling burst of light lighted up the area and they were gone.

--------------------

They reappeared a moment later in what seemed like a large church hall. The walls were made of highly polished rocks that glimmered as light from glowing balls scattered around the hall bounced off them. Every few meters or so a spiky crystal pillar rose from ground to form the roof.

In the middle of the room resided the biggest Digimon the DigiTamers had ever seen. It had a lion's body covered with glistening golden scales and it had horse-like legs and tail. It had four eyes and a long twisted horn protruded out from its forehead. A furry golden mane framed its head.

Wordlessly, the four Digimon knelt down before it.

"Rise." The Digimon did so. "I see you have brought your human partners."

"Yes, Lord Jinlingmon," Kangamon replied. "We have come for instructions because of the recent… change in the Digital World caused by the Chaos Dragon."

"Ah, I see…" Jinlingmon said thoughtfully. Then, with a massive foreleg, it beckoned for the DigiTamers to step forward. 

Tentatively, the four walked up to Jinlingmon, staring in awe at the golden Digimon.

"Don't be afraid, children. Come close, let me take a look at my Knights's partners…Ahh… yes, determined and strong, just like all those others…" Jinlingmon mused.

"Erm… excuse me, sir, I was wondering…" Kei paused.

"You would like to know about this Central Sector and why you were given this mission. Yes, I will tell you.

"In the Digital World, there are five Sectors: North, South, East, West and Central. Currently, only the other four are considered official Sectors, and are known as Quadrants. Approximately two hundred years ago, the Central Sector was removed from the other Sectors due to a disagreement between myself and the other Sovereigns. The Central Sector still existed, but was rendered almost inaccessible from the other Sectors, and thus caused the Central Sector to exist as if in a different realm, a different plane of reality.

"What brought this about was the discovery of the Shrine of the Holy Dragon in a realm only accessible from the Central Sector. At the time, the Holy Dragon had been 'deleted' for around ninety years, and the other Sovereigns did not have much faith in the Dragon's return. They voted to have the Shrine destroyed or at least have the portal deactivated.

"I disagreed. The trust in the Holy Dragon and the faith in the prophecy was the strongest in this Sector. I felt that the Shrine should remain. What happened next was a series of complications that led to the banishment of the Sector. What I mean to say, though, is that I am very glad now that the Shrine had not been destroyed.

"Because the fact is, the entire future of the Digital World, from the most fundamental levels to the most advanced, depends on this Shrine."

Jinlingmon paused to survey the eight before it. They were silently absorbing all that it had told them. It continued.

"You know that the Digital World is literally digital, made of data. The Shrine of the Holy Dragon holds the Core which is the 'heart' of the Digital World and is what first caused the data to solidify and form the most basic level of the World. From there, the data continued of grow and evolve, finally becoming what you see now. However, certain things are capable of destroying it. One of these things is Kakodramon's End of Earth attack, which is what happened in this case. Another one of these things is the D-Reaper.

"However, as long as the Shrine exists, reviving or recreating the Digital World is possible. The Core has a sort of backup system. But there is one problem. The Backup Core requires the Backup Crystals to work. There are five Backup Crystals in all, one in every Sector, held by the Sovereigns. Two hundred years ago this task would have been simple, but now the other Sovereigns are less likely to cooperate."

Jinlingmon sighed. Takeshi looked into its eyes and was surprised to see a deep and profound sadness. Then Jinlingmon stamped a foot lightly onto the ground. Eight palm-sized rocks flew up and floated in a circle around the group.

"Knights of the Central Sector, I command you as your Sovereign first to travel to each Sector and collect the Crystals. Next travel to the Shrine of the Holy Dragon and repair the damaged Digital World. Lastly, resurrect the Holy Dragon and defeat the Black Prodigy Desdemon. Do you accept your task?"

The DigiTamers watched as their partners kneeled once again. "Lord Jinlingmon, we accept our task." They said in unison.

Jinlingmon smiled. "Receive my blessings and know that you have my full support." The eight rocks which had been circling the group dissolved and were absorbed by the Digimon and D-gadgets. 

The air in front of Jinlingmon glittered and a jewel appeared. It was long with pointed ends and had a cross within a circle symbol etched on it.

"This is the Central Backup Crystal. Take it with you." 

The crystal split into four sections and each implanted itself on a D-gadget. The fragments glowed with a faint gold light.

Jinlingmon spoke again. "I have one last gift for you. I give you my strength, so that you will be able to open the doorways between the Sectors." As it said this, all four Digimon felt a raw energy explode within their bodies and run along each and every vein.

Jinlingmon gestured and a golden portal appeared in the middle of the room. "Remember your task, and good luck. Now, go!"

The Digimon and DigiTamers alike bowed to the great golden Sovereign, then leapt into the portal and were gone.

Author's notes: Well, how was it? Please R+R~! Thanks to TCZ for inspiration on Jinlingmon and the Central Sector. Just for your information, Jinlingmon is based on a magical creature in Chinese mythology, the Qi Ling (aka the Chinese unicorn). It occpies the central area in relation to the north of Xuan Wu aka snake-tortoise (Ebonwumon), south of Zhu Que aka red phoenix (Suzakumon), east of Qing Long aka green dragon (Qinglongmon) and west of Bai Hu aka white tiger (Baihumon).

Up next: Their visit to the North Sector, ruled by Ebonwumon. Stay tuned!


	2. North

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon… You know the routine…

*word* - thoughts

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 2**

The eight emerged into a dazzling display of pulsing threads and orbs of light. The threads were interconnected in what appeared to be a huge web while orbs zoomed within the strands. Upon closer inspection, the DigiKnights discovered that they were in such an orb and was speeding along a ribbed tunnel.

"Oh man! This is totally cool!" Sacchi exclaimed. Pekomon agreed, bouncing lightly on her head.

"This is a web that connects all the different realm and levels of the Digital World," Takeshi read off his D-gadget.

"Its so pretty…" Kei said softly.

"Hey look! We're approaching a junction!" Rick said suddenly. The others turned to look ahead. Sure enough, they were speeding towards a three-way junction. The orb didn't even slow down, but immediately sped down the tunnel on the right hand side.

"I think that this transport knows where to go," Kangamon commented. "I--"

Shaulamon interrupted. "This thing knows where it's heading. Otherwise it wouldn't have chosen this route so quickly. Besides, we don't even know where we're supposed to go let alone control it. I say we should just sit back and enjoy the ride."

"Shaulamon, don't interrupt Kangamon." Takeshi chided, rapping Shaulamon on its shell.

Kangamon smiled faintly. "Its ok, he said what I was going to say anyway."

"All right! Nap time!" Pekomon said happily and promptly curled up on Sacchi's lap. Sacchi gently stroked the cat Digimon as she reclined against the wall of the orb. Kangamon curled up on the floor and dozed off. Kei fell asleep soon after, her head resting on Takeshi's shoulder.

Takeshi smiled at her and resumed his quiet bickering with Shaulamon.

Rick observed these silently. He and Vipermon sat side-by-side, finding comfort in their companionship, but not the need to talk. Personally, he was fine with that, not being a very talkative person by nature.

Sometimes, though, curiosity overcomes nature.

"Hey Vipermon… You knew Gearamon right?" He asked tentatively. Vipermon's head jerked up in surprise, eyes shooting to his partner's face.

"Er… you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" Rick said, surprised at Vipermon's reaction and more than a little creeped out by his eyes.

Vipermon sighed. Then he spoke.

"…We were best buddies in the old days when everyone shunned Viruses. We swore to stand by each other no matter what. Then one day, he suddenly changed totally. He went on a massacre. Ultimately, he was exiled from the Central Sector…" Vipermon trailed off, reliving the pain of betrayal and the loss of a friend.

"I'm sorry, Vipermon… I should never have asked…" Rick said apologetically.

"…Its all right… Just don't pity me… I hate being pitied." After a pause, Vipermon said. "…I relived the entire thing when they became Kakodramon… It was horrible the first time but the second was far worse, with me knowing exactly what was going to happen but powerless to stop it… I never want to experience that again…"

Rick was about to reply when the orb burst through a portal into dazzling sunlight and pinkness. 

The others all jolted awake, grumbling at the sudden sunshine. The portal closed and the orb dissolved around them.

"Where are we? Are we in the North Sector?" Sacchi asked sleepily. On her lap, Pekomon yawned and began washing herself.

"I suppose so… Why don't you check your D-gadgets?" Kangamon suggested.

Reminded, the DigiKnights activated the map function on their D-gadgets. Sure enough, the words 'North Sector' flashed above the current map.

"Right, we're in the North Sector. So… where do we go?" Takeshi asked.

This stumped all of them. They had never thought of how to actually find the Sovereign once they got here. Kangamon was about to speak when a couple of strangely familiar voices drifted out from behind the shrubbery.

"—Told you there's nothing here."

"I swear I saw a flash of light! There's something there!"

"Can we just go check it out?" A third, unfamiliar voice rang out.

The DigiKnights rounded the corner and came facce to face with three _very_ familiar faces and one unfamiliar one.

"Kei?" A pretty blond girl with aqua eyes exclaimed.

"Tammy? What…?" Kei stuttered. The girl was Tamsin Johnson, her fellow cheerleader. 

"Well, well, well. Rick, Sacchi, Takeshi. What a small world." A silver haired teen with black eyes drawled, managing to make Takeshi's name sound like an insult.

"Satoshi." Takeshi practically snarled. Satoshi Taikashi had been Takeshi's rival since he transferred to their school two years ago. The two were constantly competing in everything and anything. 

"Yo, Tammy, Ice-boy!" Sacchi exclaimed. Rick merely smiled before turning to the third member of the group. His name was Azane Gyano. He had almost white hair and clear blue eyes that belied his shy and gentle personality.

"Nice to see you, Zane." Zane nodded in greeting.

"Who's your friend?" Kei asked Tammy, referring to the last member of the group. The girl had long red-streaked black hair tied up in a high ponytail and pale-red eyes that seemed strangely reminiscent of Vipermon's.

Pulling the girl forwards, Tammy introduced her. 

"This is Chira Kameshi. We met her when we first came here." Tammy paused, gesturing at the Digimon behind them. "These are our Digimon, Cosmomon's my partner, Siberiamon's Zane's partner, Paladinmon's Satoshi's partner and Antlermon's Chira's partner. They're all at Ultimate."

The DigiKnights looked over their friends' partner Digimon. Cosmomon was a fairy Digimon wearing a skintight sailor suit in red, blue and yellow. She had a visor over her eyes. Two pair of fairy wings sprouted from her back.

Siberiamon was a large white humanoid tiger wearing samurai armour. He carried an exceptionally long katana with an elaborate hilt.

Paladinmon was a warrior Digimon with golden knight armour. He carried a sword with intricate carvings and a shield with 'Aku Soku Zan' engraved on it.

Antlermon was a large black reindeer with golden antlers and hooves. It had fiery red-tinted black eyes which gave it an unholy look.

Rick raised his D-gadget and scanned the other Digimon. "Cosmomon. Data type Ultimate. Attacks: Kawaii Kiss, Celestial Meditation, Cosmic Tiara. 

"Siberiamon. Vaccine type Ultimate. Attacks: Siberian Sword, Tiger Star, Slashing Embers.

"Paladinmon. Vaccine type Ultimate. Attacks: Final Judgment, Heaven's Shield, Evangelic Order.

"Antlermon. Virus type Ultimate. Attacks: Tornado Blast, Fire Globe, Black Sun."

"You guys have D-gadgets too?" Zane asked. The DigiKnights nodded. 

"Cool! Look!" Tammy exclaimed, stretching out her arm. Covering her arm all the way up to her elbow was a four segment black metal glove. A pink orb decorated the hand segment and pink lines radiated from it to cover the rest of the glove. There was a sigil of a snake circling a tortoise on the third segment.

Kei looked at the other D-gadgets. All were identical except for different individual colours. Satoshi's was yellow, Zane's was red and Chira's was black.

"Hey! Isn't that Ebonwumon's sigil?" Takeshi asked suddenly.

Satoshi looked up. "Glad to know that you actually know _something_ after all…_Keshi__._"

"Hey! That's for my use only!" Kei said, while restraining Takeshi from attacking Satoshi.

"Can you take us to Ebonwumon?" Kangamon spoke up. The humans looked around in surprise; the Digimon had not spoken until then.

"Ok, we were just heading there anyway… By the way, why do you need to see Ebonwumon?" Tammy asked curiously. "Is it about this…pinkness?"

Kei and Takeshi both blanched. Rick saw it and hurriedly spoke to cover it up, making up a story of wanting to ask Ebonwumon to show them how to go home. However, this did not escape Satoshi's eye and a slight frown creased his forehead as he tried to figure out what exactly was the real reason of the request.

--------------------

The open-aired hall was huge. Every single plant in the Digital World grew along the perimeter of the hall. Clinging plants spiraled up huge pillars situated around the edge of the hall. In the midst of all these sat what resembled a good-sized forest.

Ebonwumon surveyed its plants. The task of planting each and every plant in the Digital World here had been difficult, and this 'garden' was its pride and joy. Unfortunately, what used to be in different shades of green, making up a magnificent picture, was currently pink. Ebonwumon sighed, preparing to enter the realm where the palaces of the four sovereigns were connected to discuss this new look of the Digital World. However, it did not get the chance.

A brilliant portal appeared out of thin air. Ebonwumon smiled indulgently, knowing that its beloved DigiKnights, or 'Children of Fate' as it called them, had come calling. True enough, Satoshi, Tammy, Zane and Chira stepped out with their Digimon, followed by the Central DigiKnights.

The sixteen of them all bowed to Ebonwumon. The two headed turtle Sovereign nodded, and they returned to a standing position.

Satoshi spoke. "Lord, these DigiKnights appeared from a portal and requested to see you about returning to the Real World."

"I see…" Ebonwumon said thoughtfully. "Step forward, children, let me take a look at you."

The Central DigiKnights exchanged a look before walking closer towards Ebonwumon. Ebonwumon looked them over. * They have that look… is it possible… have the gates between the Sectors opened again..? *

"Children… have you come from the Central Sector?" The group collectively nodded. Ebonwumon breathed in sharply. "Then it is true? The gates have opened again? The prophecy is being fulfilled?"

The group once again exchanged a look before Rick stepped forward and told Ebonwumon a brief summary of what had happened.

Ebonwumon sighed. "I see… So Desdemon is really back… We were fools not to listen to Jinlingmon all those years ago. Thank heavens the Shrine was not destroyed!" Ebonwumon paused and again looked at the DigiKnights and their Digimon. "So you are the ones chosen to revive the Holy Dragon… Jinlingmon has chosen well. I see the determination in you. Very well, I will help you."

The air in front of Ebonwumon shimmered and a large jewel appeared. It had a symbol of a leaf on it. The jewel split into four parts and one went to a D-gadget each. The fragments glowed black beside the golden fragments of the Central Backup Crystal

"This is the North Backup Crystal. Now, receive my strength and blessing. With it you will be able to digivolve to Ultimate stage." 

Once again, the Digimon felt raw power running through their veins and combining with their own strength. Ebonwumon smiled and bade them goodbye.

The DigiKnights, both Central and North, and the Digimon all bowed, before they disappeared into a portal.

--------------------

"So it was you!" Satoshi jabbed a finger into Takeshi's chest. "You were the one who did this!" He gestured around at their pink surroundings.

Takeshi just stared at the ground wordlessly. 

"Don't forget, I did it too." Kei snapped. "You think we enjoyed being possessed and blowing up the world? Hell, I didn't even _know_ that I blew up the world until Rick and Sacchi told us! At least we were trying to get rid of that three-headed thing. From what I heard you guys have been in here just as long as we have. Well, what have _you_ done to give you the right to criticize _us_?" She spat into the other group's faces. Tammy's mouth was open from shock.

She continued. "Welcome to the real world, people! It's eat or be eaten out there! You think we have a choice? You think we _like_ fighting? Get real!"

By now, Satoshi was livid. "Eat or be eaten? Well said… Lets see who exactly is eaten!" As he spoke, he threw his fist forward in a punching gesture. In response, Paladinmon leapt forward, his sword held in a battle stance.

Seeing Satoshi take the offence, the Central DigiKnights reacted in unison.

"Chip Activate! Ultimate Digivolve!" Four different coloured flashes of light lit up the area as the Digimons' Ultimate forms were revealed.

"Dracomon. Virus type Ultimate. Attacks: Fire Cannon, Dragonus Slash."

Dracomon was a large dragon warrior Digimon. He wore armour with flame designs and whatever skin that wasn't covered was covered with green scales. He had sharp black claws and a pair of dragon wings. His formerly blood-red eyes had turned into a striking blue.

"Metalnekomon. Data type Ultimate. Attacks: Metal Storm, Cat's Eye."

Metalnekomon was a larger form of Synekomon. She still had a pair of wings and two bushy tails, but now she had armour on her forelegs, head, chest and back. Her front claws were coated with a thick layer of metal, making them larger and more fearsome than before.

"Scorpiodramon. Data type Ultimate. Attacks: Hammer Claw, X Slash, Tranquil Bloodstorm."

Scorpiodramon was a large gold scorpion with black patterns on his claws. His exoskeleton was thicker and stronger than before. There were barbs on his stinger and his tail was longer and more flexible. A pair of feelers waved from his head. On his head was a symbol consisting of two diamonds and an oval.

"Marsupimon. Vaccine type Ultimate. Attacks: Laser Horn, Horn Toss, Ray Spike."

Marsupimon was a white kangaroo with pale blue stripes. Her form was slender but rippling with cable-tight muscles. She stood upright and had relatively large forepaws with long, dangerous looking claws. A row of milky spikes decorated her back and she had a small but sharp horn on her nose. A five-petal flower decorated her chest.

Siberiamon attacked first. Snarling, the part human, part tiger Digimon drew its katana and slashed forwards.

"Siberian Sword!" He roared, executing a set of 72 subsonic speed slashes. The vacuums created by the katana sliced forwards and were countered by Dracomon.

"Dragonus Slash!" Four fiery dragons erupted from a red sword that appeared in Dracomon's hands. Screeching in unearthly tones, they spiraled towards Siberiamon, gouging the ground deeply. The two different sword attacks met in mid attack and exploded with a small shower of sparks.

In its wake, Metalnekomon leapt high above the ground and released her attack on Cosmomon.

"Metal Storm!" Metalnekomon's twin tails got even bushier and the hairs turned silver. In a flash, the silver hairs detached from her tails and shot down on Cosmomon. The fairy Digimon had no time to evade and the needles hit home. In pain, Cosmomon retaliated. 

"Celestial Meditation!" She called out in a silvery voice. Her body started glowing and gave off streams of pinkish light which formed an orb around her. The outer surface of the orb cackled with electricity.

--------------------

Meanwhile, Scorpiodramon and Paladinmon were facing off.

"Final Judgment!" Paladinmon's sword glowed and a ball of light formed at the tip. It shot at Scorpiodramon and Paladinmon executed several slashes simultaneously. The attacks slammed into Scorpiodramon but some were blocked by his thick exoskeleton, effectively cutting down the damage.

"Hammer Claw!" Scorpiodramon sped forwards and opened his claws wide. He clamped down just as Paladinmon raised his shield to protect himself. As a result, the two Digimon ended up with one of Scorpiodramon's claws clamped on Paladinmon's shield and another on his arm. Paladinmon howled in rage and pain.

--------------------

To gain the upper hand, Marsupimon immediately attacked Antlermon.

"Laser Horn!" Her horn burst into light, before emitting multiple strands of thin yet extremely intense light. The strands cut into Antlermon, causing her to let out a bone-chilling cry as her red-tinted black eyes became fully blood-red, uncannily resembling Vipermon's.

"Fire Globe!" She called out in an unearthly voice.

A shimmering globe of angry red surrounded Marsupimon. Before she could escape, a wave of intense heat radiated from the globe, drawing a cry of pain from Marsupimon and producing a whiff of burnt flesh.

*Damn… this is no good…* Kei thought. "Hey, guys!" She yelled, waving her D-gadget-ed arm. The other Central DigiKnights turned to look at her, and, catching her drift, nodded.

"Chip Activate!" They shouted at the same time, each slotting different chips.

Marsupimon felt a healing power course through her veins, coupled with boosted attack power and an attack called Shadow Edge. 

Snarling, she attacked.

"Ray Spike! Shadow Edge!" Her spikes glowed and created multiples made of light. Orbs of darkness formed around the spikes and tapered into razor sharp blades. On command, the spikes and blades flew, spinning around Marsupimon like a bladed whirlwind before slicing into Antlermon. 

--------------------

Rick had slotted Speed Boost and Water Power for Dracomon. As the dragon warrior Digimon received the new strength, Siberiamon attacked.

"Tiger Star!"

As Rick and Dracomon watched, Siberiamon seemed to shift in and out of focus as he raised his katana towards the sky. From high up, a single beam of light shot down and bathed the katana in its glow. With a roar, Siberiamon slashed forwards, sending the beam of light shooting towards Dracomon.

Dracomon tried to block the attack with his arms, but the beam of light slipped through and hit him square on the chest. He bit down a cry of pain as he prepared to retaliate.

"Fire Cannon!" Dracomon held his arms together in front of him, hands open wide. Between then, a ball of fire formed, circulated with water due to the Water Power Rick slotted. Thrusting his arms forwards, he shot the fire-and-water-ball at Siberiamon, causing a roar of pain from the humanoid tiger.

-------------------

Metalnekomon was enjoying herself. It had been quite some time since Sacchi had last slotted a chip. As she felt the new defense and attack power circulating through her body, she attacked.

"Cat's Eye!" She purred as her green eyes lit up. They quickly gained intensity and fired a pair of emerald beams straight at Cosmomon. Cosmomon's protective orb held for a while, then shattered as the beams continued drilling into it. Without the orb, the twin beams pummeled into Cosmomon.

Cosmomon gasped, then threw out her attack.

"Cosmic Tiara!" Cosmomon removed the tiara that she was wearing and it elongated into a glittering boomerang. A soft chime sounded as she threw it at Metalnekomon. 

The tiara spun as it flew and cut sharply into Metalnekomon. The cat Digimon let out an angry meow as the tiara left a large dent in her armour.

--------------------

As Scorpiodramon felt his speed and attack power increase, he did not waste time in attacking before Paladinmon could recover.

"X Slash!" He cried as he slashed his claws in a cross, making a large 'X' gash on the front of Paladinmon's armour. 

Paladinmon doubled up in pain before countering with an attack of his own.

*Time to get nasty!* He thought as he yelled out his attack.

"Evangelic Order!"

The beautiful music of a harp rang in the air as a shimmering arch appeared in mid-air. Ten angles floated out from under it and surrounded Scorpiodramon. Then, in unison, they each shot out a beam of light from their hands. The ten beams fused together above Scorpiodramon and pounded down on him. There was a dazzling flare of light.

When the light faded, Paladinmon was shocked the see Scorpiodramon injured but still standing. Scorpiodramon saw the look on his face and smirked.

"Hey Goldy! Did you forget that I have the type advantage?" He taunted, "How about I show you a _real_ attack? Tranquil Bloodstorm!"

A deep blue aura surrounded Scorpiodramon. It rippled along his body, concentrating at his tail. Then, without warning, his tail flashed forwards, striking Paladinmon where his armour was ripped. Deep blue streams of light spiraled down Scropiodramon's tail and onto Paladinmon. 

The knight Digimon writhed once before slumping onto the floor.

--------------------

"Time to end this! Dragonus Slash!" Dracomon yelled as he leapt up high above Siberiamon. 

Holding up the glowing red sword that had appeared in his hands, Dracomon slashed downwards, and the four blood red dragons appeared again. Once again, they screeched and hurtled towards Siberiamon, this time surrounding him and wrapping onto him. Dracomon finished the attack by slashing at the temporarily immobile Siberiamon.

As Dracomon executed a perfect landing, Siberiamon crashed onto the floor.

--------------------

 "Kawaii Kiss!" Cosmomon announced as she flew towards Metalnekomon. Her lips glowing a pale pink, she coyly planted a kiss on her fingers and blew the kiss at Metalnekomon. Pink lip-shaped bubbles floated down and burst against Metalnekomon, causing waves of pink electricity to flicker over her.

Metalnekomon growled and attacked.

"Metal Storm!" She waved her twin tails as they doubled in size and bushiness. The outermost hairs stiffened and turned silver. With a flick of her tails, the thin silver needles flew at Cosmomon.

Cosmomon flew higher to evade the attack, but had not expected a second wave. She was too slow to escape the second barrage and was knocked to the ground, her wings flapping weakly. 

Metalnekomon ended the fight with yet another wave of needles.

--------------------

Antlermon shuddered and struggled to her feet. Before she could do anything, however, another row of spiraling blade and spikes cut deep into her body and she fell, giving out a last unearthly cry.

There was a long uncomfortable silence. Finally Sacchi spoke.

"Erm… guys… we should be going now… and…" She hesitated, looking around.

"Sorry." Rick completed her sentence for her. Turning to each other, the Central DigiKnights joined their D-gadgets once again and disappeared into the portal, leaving behind a Full Heal chip.

TBC…

Author's notes: Woohoo~~!!! Finally done! Actually this chapter went a lot longer than I expected… so I ended up cutting off a sub-plot that was supposed to happen. Don't worry, though, because it's going to happen in another chapter.

Up next: South Sector coming up! Stay tuned!


	3. South

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Bandai does.

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 3**

"We shouldn't have done that…" Sacchi said as she ran her hand across Pekomon's fur.

"…It was a really dumb thing to do… I shouldn't have lost my temper…" Kei sighed.

They were sitting in the bubble, zooming towards their next destination: the South Sector. 

"What's past is past." Takeshi spoke up. "There's no use regretting it, since you can't change it anyway, just make sure we don't do stupid things like that again."

Rick looker up. " 'Tomorrow is another day.'" He quoted, drawing a smile from both girls. "That's better." He said, smiling himself.

--------------------

  Shaulamon looked around. The DigiKnights were all asleep. Quickly, he scuttled to the center of the bubble, as the other Digimon also made their way there, being careful not to wake their partners.

"Well, we're making good progress. We're able to digivolve to Ultimate now." Pekomon said. 

Vipermon nodded. "But we still have a long way to go. I barely managed to defeat Siberiamon as Dracomon. There's no way we can defeat Desdemon at our current level."

"Don't worry. We'll be getting plenty of practice." Kangamon said. The other Digimon stared at her. Kangamon sighed. "Trust me, we'll be battling a lot."

The other Digimon nodded. Suddenly, Takeshi stirred. The Digimon exchanged a look, then returned to their partners' sides.

--------------------

"I've seen enough pink to last me for the next twenty years." Sacchi grumbled as they stepped out of the bubble into another endless stretch of pink.

"Let's hurry up and get the Crystal so we can turn the Digital World back to its original colour." Kei suggested. The others all agreed, and they set off to find Zhuqiaomon.

--------------------

The red phoenix raised its head, its four red eyes glowing fiercely. 

A green dragon with large gold horns and six limbs bowed down to it. "My God, eight strangers have appeared in the Realm of the Four Gods. Four of them are humans."

The phoenix flapped its four wings and sparks flew everywhere. "Find them and stop them…"

The dragon bowed again and faded into the background.

--------------------

The DigiKnights stood facing a long bridge. "This is the only way to Zhuqiaomon's nest." Kangamon said.

Takeshi was opening his mouth to speak when a green dragon Digimon landed in front of them. "Puny humans… how dare you enter the Digimon Gods' realm…?"

Rick did not miss a beat. Raising his D-gadget, he quickly scanned the other Digimon.

"Majiramon. Data type Champion. Attack: Treasure Arrow."

In unison, the four DigiKnights each pulled out a chip.

"Chip Activate! Ultimate Digivolve!"

Coloured lights flashed as the four Ultimate faced Majiramon. Dracomon attacked first. 

"Fire Cannon!" Balls of fire burst out of Dracomon's palms, hitting Majiramon square in the chest. Majiramon roared in pain and counterattacked.

"Treasure Arrow!"

Majiramon flew up into the sky, creating multiple arrows. As Majiramon flew above them, the arrows turned into light and rained down on Marsupimon. 

While Majiramon was thus occupied, Metalnekomon and Scorpiodramon took the chance and attacked.

"Cat's Eye!"

"Tranquil Bloodstorm!"

Twin beams of emerald light drilled into Majiramon as Scorpiodramon's tail flicked forwards and injected Majiramon with a tranquilizing poison. Majiramon fought the poison for a moment before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

"Lets go." Sacchi said.

Kei hastily healed Marsupimon before they proceeded carefully across the bridge.

--------------------

The group cautiously stepped into the hall. The hall was huge, with red and gold pillars adorning the sides. Fire flickered around the bases of the pillars and lighted up the hall. In the middle of the hall was a large firey 'nest'.

Sitting on top of the nest was the largest bird Digimon the DigiKnights had ever seen. It was a huge flaming red pheonix with four wings and the characteristic four eyes of a Sovereign.

"Zhuqiaomon. Virus type Mega. Attacks: Crimson Blaze, Purgatory Claws"

"So," It said in a deep, slightly echo-y voice. "You have made it past my last Deva… What have you come here for? We do not welcome humans in this Sector."

Kangamon took a step forwards and bowed. Then she explained their mission. She was almost done when an unearthly sound interrupted her.

Zhuqiaomon was laughing. "You humans and your partners think you can take the Crystal just like that? How do I know that you are _worthy_ of the Crystal? Are you capable of defeating Desdemon, who you claim has returned?"

"We nearly defeated Desdemon!" Sacchi said angrily.

"Yes… You _nearly_ defeated Desdemon. Nearly. Do you think you can defeat him now? What if he runs off into the Dark Dimension again? Or what if you actually destroy the Digital World this time?"

"We…" Sacchi started. Rick stopped her and asked.

"How can we prove to you that we are capable of this task?"

Zhuqiaomon turned to look at him. "Ah, yes. A test." It appeared deep in thought for a few moments, then suddenly spread its wings and soared up from its nest. 

"Defeat me."

With that, the red phoenix screeched out its attack.

"Crimson Blaze!"

Streamers of fire flared up all over the sovereign's body. With a swipe of its wings, Zhuqiaomon sent the streamers their way.

As soon as Zhuqiaomon had challenged them, the DigiKnights each pulled out their digivolution chips and slotted them. The four ultimate Digimon then proceeded to counterattack.

"Metal Storm!" Wave after wave of silver needles flew off Metalnekomon's tail and hit the streamers of flame. The needles burned red hot and nearly melted, but on event stopped the flames from spreading any further.

"Ray Spike!"

"Draconus Slash!"

Brilliant spikes composed of pure light flew at Zhuqiaomon as four red dragons erupted from Dracomon's blade and spiraled towards it. Zhuqiaomon summoned a burst of fire which dispelled the spikes but had little effect on the dragons. In unison, they let out an unnatural screech and barreled into Zhuqiaomon. The fiery phoenix growled in pain and sent more fire towards the attacking Digimon.

While Zhuqiaomon was thus distracted, Scorpiodramon crept up behind it and attacked twice in succession.

"X Slash! Tranquil Bloodstorm!"

A large x-shaped gash appeared on Zhuqiaomon and before it could close, Scorpiodramon's tail flashed forwards and injected its deadly poison.

Zhuqiaomon growled again, but showed no other signs of being affected by the poison. The Digimon and DigiKnights alike were shocked, but still acted without hesitation.

Each pulling out their chips, the DigiKnights called out.

"Chip Activate!"

Scorpiodramon felt his attribute change from data to vaccine and understood Takeshi's idea. He used Tranquil Bloodstorm again and watched in satisfaction as Zhuqiaomon screeched in pain from the extra damage caused by the type advantage.

Marsupimon attacked as she felt the strength of a mega Digimon flowing through her. 

"Ray Spike! Laser Horn!"

Spikes of light once again materialized around Marsupimon, but they were now connected to a long intense beam of light attached to the single horn Marsupimon's nose.

With a toss of her head, Marsupimon sent the spikes flying towards Zhuqiaomon as twin beams from Metalnekomon's Cat's Eye drilled into its side. Zhuqiaomon summoned another burst of fire. Marsupimon growled and the spikes deviated from their course of flight to avoid the flames, before continuing on to slash the phoenix Digimon.

Zhuqiaomon gave a spine tingling screech and counterattacked.

"Crimson Blaze! Purgatory Claws!"

As the twisting flames distracted the four ultimate Digimon, Zhuqiaomon swooped in and delivered its fatal slash.

The cries of pain from the four drowned out all other sounds for a split-second as the horrifying unison of screams were joined by the screams of the DigiKnights as they shared the pain of their partners. No one noticed that the flames from Zhuqiaomon's attack had obliterated a strange looking structure.

Zhuqiaomon flapped its wings almost lazily as it watched the severely crippled team with a strange sense of nostalgia. They reminded it of another team, long, long ago,which had fought just as valiantly. It remembered a boy who had, by pure determination, fought and defeated it.

The same boy who had defeated one of the greatest dangers the Digital World ever faced.

Takato Matsuki.

This new team, the DigiKnights, had the same potential the Digimon Tamers had. It could see the determination and tenacity they possessed. This team were definitely capable of accomplishing great things, and possibly complete the task that Jinlingmon had set them, if they managed to unlock their true potential.

And it would help them as much as it could, even if that meant its defeat.

Rick lay on the ground as pain throbbed through his body. Out of the corners of his eyes he could see the others in the same state.

'Are we going to give up now…?' He thought. 'After we've come so far?'

'No!' Kei and Sacchi's voices yelled. Funny, he could have sworn none of them were in any condition to talk, let alone yell.

'Guys, we can't give up now. If we can't even defeat Zhuqiaomon, we won't have a ghost of a chance against Desdemon!' Takeshi's voice this time. A thought flashed through his mind. 

'Are we talking in our _heads?'_

'What?" The other three asked. From the tone of their thoughts, he could tell they were shocked.

'…Anyway, we have to deal with Zhuqiaomon first. We'll worry about our… telepathy later.'

'Right!'

'Everybody! Let's defeat Zhuqiaomon!'

With that, they all struggled to their feet.

"We'll never give up!" Sacchi said through gritted teeth.

"Never ever!" Kei agreed.

"Because we have many friends here." Takeshi added.

"So we'll never let this world be destroyed!" As Rick shouted this, a brilliant flash of light lit up the area. Four sparkling streams of light erupted from the structure the fire destroyed earlier and floated over to the four fallen Digimon. The light formed a shimmering cocoon around each of the Digimon and faded to reveal four entirely new and restored Digimon.

Instinctively the four DigiKnights scanned the Digimon.

"CyberDracomon. Virus type Mega. Attacks: Crimson Flame, Super Dragon Strike."

CyberDracomon was larger than Dracomon and was purely robotic. His dragon wings were replaced by metallic ones with a booster system. His armour was pure red without the flame designs.

"MagnaNekomon. Data type Mega. Attacks: Crystal Beam, Holy Light."

MagnaNekomon was basically the same as Metalnekomon but her fur was pure white and she had two pairs of angel wings. Her armour was gold. A pair of brilliant green eyes sparkled from under her helmet.

"WarScorpiodramon. Data type Mega. Attacks: Stinging Slash, Poison Spray, Carnage of War."

WarScorpiodramon's armour was black on his claws, back and tail. He was slightly bigger than Scorpiodramon and had three horns of his head instead of the feelers. There was a dangerous aura around him that made him seem much larger.

"HolyMarsupimon. Vaccine type Mega. Attacks: Light Claw Slash, Purifying Beam, Holy Reflection."

Despite the silver armour around her neck, down her back and legs and on her tail, HolyMarsupimon had an ethereal look. Her pale blue stripes were nearly white and her milky white spikes had turned translucent and sparkled with an inner glow.

Zhuqiaomon looked down on the newly digivolved Digimon and was secretly proud of them. 'Now for the final attack.' It thought as it attacked.

"Blazing Helix!"

'What?!?' Digimon and DigiKnights thought in unison as Zhuqiaomon revealed an attack which had not been scanned by their D-Gadgets.

Two huge vortexes of flame formed on either side of Zhuqiaomon and twisted together to form a double-helix inferno. With an echoing cry, the phoenix Sovereign sent the fire their way.

The team acted at the speed of thought. 

"Chip Activate! Aegis!" "Titan's Buckler!" "Energy Shield!" "Metal Shell!"

Four huge shields appeared in sequence before the Digimon. The helix of flame hit it with a resounding 'boom' and promptly exploded. A huge cloud of smoke wafted back towards Zhuqiaomon and temporarily obscured its vision. Taking the advantage, the Digimon plunged through the smoke and attacked.

"Crimson Flame!"

"Holy Light!"

"Poison Spray!"

"Purifying Beam!"

A huge blast of fire burst out of CyberDracomon's hands and twisted together with a stream of deep blue liquid poison from WarScorpiodramon and a clear amethyst beam from HolyMarsupimon. MagnaNekomon's fur lit up with a pure white light that flared in Zhuqiaomon's direction.

The four combined attacks hit Zhuqiaomon simultaneously and the shock itself knocked Zhuqiaomon out of the sky. Zhuqiaomon gave out a screech in unearthly tones as it fell, defeated, to the ground.

The Crystal glowed fiery red in the sky and the fire symbol in it burned black. Zhuqiaomon waved a wing and the Crystal split into four fragments which found their places next to the other Crystals on the DigiKnights' D-Gadgets.

"Take care of the South Backup Crystal. Prove that you can fulfill your destiny." Zhuqiaomon said as it opened the portal to the East Sector. 

"Good luck, children."

The DigiKnights and their partners waved merrily and entered the portal, which disintegrated into specks of light.

TBC…

Author's notes: Haha! I'm done~~! (does chicken dance) Lol, hope you liked it!

Up next: East Sector and a surprise gatecrasher!


	4. Interlude 1 by mario72486

***** = Time passes
    
    #*#*# = Dream sequence
    
    For a while it seemed like the dark forest would
    
    remain quiet and peaceful until dawn. That hope
    
    quickly vanished as an explosion erupted among the
    
    trees. Within the forest, a battle just ended. A
    
    blue robotic Digimon stood with his smoking rifle. On
    
    his left arm, a rectangular shield hung on its long
    
    side, missiles visible underneath it. The victim
    
    Digimon, an Ogremon, lay on the ground coughing and
    
    hacking until finally it dissolved into data. As soon
    
    as that happened, the robot raised his left hand,
    
    absorbing the data. "How pathetic," he chuckled as he
    
    continued on his way.
    
    This was Gearamon, a Champion Digimon of the Virus
    
    type. The mechanical warrior was on a killing spree
    
    for, as it seemed, no apparent reason. Gearamon,
    
    however, had a very good reason. His evolution line
    
    had no way of evolving the natural way, for it was not
    
    flesh and blood. Instead, this line achieved it in a
    
    different sort of way - killing off other Digimon and
    
    absorbing their data. When enough was collected,
    
    they'd be able to Digivolve to a certain level,
    
    depending on how much data they had stored in their
    
    databanks. This particular Digimon felt he had only
    
    one purpose - kill his opposition for power.
    
    Gearamon stepped out of the forest and next to a large
    
    lake. Using his back thrusters, he jumped into the
    
    air and landed at the top of a tall tree. Gearamon
    
    gazed at the large full moon as it hung in the sky in
    
    marvelous beauty. His thoughts turned to the incident
    
    that happened some time ago. He thought he had his
    
    opponents beat, that there was no way they could stand
    
    against him with their weakened states. But somehow,
    
    they were able to combine their bodies into one, and
    
    they completely overpowered him. Gearamon could still
    
    feel the burn in his chest from the final attack the
    
    new Digimon used. The hatred built up inside of him,
    
    and he was now like a shaken bottle of soda, ready to
    
    explode at any time.
    
    Gearamon finally lost it. He screamed out real loud,
    
    bringing out all of his weapons - his Sniper Strike
    
    rifle, his Demon Axe with a sword blade extended, and
    
    the missiles stored within his shield. Gearamon
    
    leaped out of the tree and landed on the ground,
    
    stabbing his sword into the earth with all of his
    
    might. Energy spewed out and extended in circular
    
    waves of dark energy. Any tree within a 200-foot
    
    radius was cut down faster than a knife through hot
    
    butter. The water from the lake in the radius heated
    
    up, and steam rose up into the night sky. Gearamon
    
    dropped the Demon Axe and fired his Sniper Strike and
    
    Missile Barrage, not caring where the shots went. The
    
    energy bullets spewed into the sky like shooting
    
    stars, while the missiles landed either on solid
    
    ground or on the surface of the water, exploding on
    
    contact. Finally, Gearamon deactivated his weapons
    
    and fell on his back, gasping for breath, even though
    
    he never had to. With most of his energy gone, he
    
    reverted back to Zakumon.
    
    Completely tired out, the green robotic Digimon soon
    
    calmed down. This was the only way he could get bad
    
    thoughts out his head, for a while, anyway. He sat up
    
    and touched a button on his right wrist, and a small
    
    panel flipped open, revealing a portable computer. On
    
    the screen were statistics, readouts, and a
    
    measurement of he data he had collected so far. *If I
    
    can collect enough of this*, Zakumon thought, *then
    
    I'll be able to Digivolve to my Ultimate form, and as
    
    soon as I do that, I'll take on Vipermon and the rest
    
    of those DigiKnights. They won't know what hit them.*
    
    Zakumon could only chuckle to himself as he thought of
    
    how he would kill his competition, lightning-fast or
    
    painfully slow. He continued to think of this as he
    
    drifted off into a deep sleep.
    
    #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*
    
    "Zakumon...Zakumon...HEY! WAKE UP BUDDY!" The small
    
    green robot jumped up in surprise as someone had
    
    interrupted his beauty sleep. His pink eye finally
    
    got used to the light as he looked at the one who woke
    
    him up - a 3-foot-long green snake with arms and red
    
    eyes. 
    
    "Come on, Zakumon! It's almost noon! You know the
    
    Central Sector Tournament is this afternoon!"
    
    "Vipermon, you didn't have to do that, you know,"
    
    replied Zakumon. "If my security systems were online
    
    you could've been the main course at the banquet!"
    
    Vipermon laughed, though for the most part it was
    
    hissing. "You wish," he chuckled. "Like *you* could
    
    fry *me* with your slow mechanical attacks." 
    
    Zakumon got to his feet and flexed his arms and legs. 
    
    "What do you say," he asked, "you want to have a quick
    
    spar before the *real* stuff begins?"
    
    "No thanks," Vipermon replied. "I'd rather save my
    
    energy. I don't want to beat you when I'm not at full
    
    power." The two Virus types laughed as they headed
    
    for the tournament grounds.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    The tournament ring was stationed in the middle of a
    
    vast field, with tents surrounding it for each
    
    competitor. The tournament was divided up into 4
    
    different competitions. One for Rookie-level Digimon,
    
    one for Champion-level, the next for Ultimate-level,
    
    and the last for the Megas. The rules were quite
    
    simple: 32 Digimon in each level would fight 1-on-1
    
    matches until one was left standing. If a fighter was
    
    knocked out, flung out of the ring, or gave up, then
    
    the other would move on to the next round. No special
    
    attacks were allowed whatsoever. If the opponent were
    
    killed during the match, then the winner would be
    
    disqualified. This would continue until there was one
    
    champion. In this particular tournament, the Rookies
    
    would battle first, and it would continue with the
    
    next level, ending with the Megas.
    
    "The match-ups for all rounds have been finalized,"
    
    the voice on the loudspeaker announced. "Will all
    
    participants please report to the ring to view who
    
    you'll be fighting? The Rookie Tournament will begi
    
    in approximately 30 minutes." Zakumon and Vipermon
    
    arrived at the grounds as soon as this was announced,
    
    and they rushed to the ring as fast as their legs (or
    
    body) could carry them. When they got there, four
    
    large posters were placed at each end of the ring.
    
    From the looks of the Rookie's round, the two friends
    
    were on opposite sides, Vipermon in the first match
    
    against an Agumon, and Zakumon in the ninth match
    
    against a Terriermon.
    
    "Hey, we might be able to fight each other later on,"
    
    Zakumon said. 
    
    Vipermon traced the two paths each would take if they
    
    wanted to get to the final match. He sighed,
    
    "unfortunately we would have to win all of our matches
    
    before that happens." The two decided to rest a while
    
    and chat before the fights began.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    Zakumon tossed yet another stone into the water. He
    
    and Vipermon had chosen to rest by a riverbank.
    
    "You know," Vipermon said, "you and I have been
    
    friends almost our entire lives. You're the only
    
    friend I've got, since no one else wants to be friends
    
    with a Virus. You know what I mean?"
    
    "Yeah, I hear you," Zakumon replied. "You're not the
    
    only one who has no other friends. That's because
    
    nobody trusts Viruses anymore. We're only allowed to
    
    stay in our respective sectors for a certain amount of
    
    time."
    
    "Yeah," said Vipermon. "As soon as the side of
    
    darkness influences a Virus, it's thrown out into the
    
    world to fend for itself, however that may be. That
    
    can be at any time, even when the Virus isn't truly
    
    evil. I wish the laws were different. Not all
    
    Virus-types evolve to be killers. Sure, we may look
    
    scary, but deep down we're just like any other
    
    Digimon."
    
    "Face it," Zakumon interrupted, "nothing is going to
    
    change what will eventually happen. We'll be thrown
    
    out when the elders believe that we are a threat to
    
    the Sector. But even when that occurs, you and I will
    
    still be the best of friends, right?"
    
    "Of course we will," Vipermon replied. The two shook
    
    hands in agreement. "No matter what happens, we'll be
    
    friends, so long as neither of us goes back on our
    
    handshake."
    
    "No problem," said Zakumon. "I guess the both of us
    
    feel a little better now that we've talked out our
    
    situations. Now I'm even more excited about fighting
    
    you in the final match."
    
    "Don't get your hopes up, buddy. There's plenty of
    
    tough competition this year, and we're going to have
    
    to fight at our hardest to get to the final round."
    
    Vipermon got up and stretched. "Well, there's about
    
    20 minutes until the tournament begins, and I have to
    
    be there for the first round. You coming?"
    
    "Nah, not right this second," replied Zakumon. "I'm
    
    going to take a quick stroll through the woods here. I
    
    won't be fighting for a while anyway, and I don't need
    
    to be around for the first round to know who's going
    
    to win." Vipermon laughed at this. 
    
     "Okay, I'll see you later then." They split up and
    
    went on their ways.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    Later, Zakumon was walking around, listening to the
    
    sounds of the forest. Checking the time on his mini
    
    computer, he realized that he needed to be at the
    
    tournament grounds very soon. He was about to make a
    
    run for it when he noticed something in front of him -
    
    a strange, black, shapeless being. Before he could do
    
    anything, it spoke.
    
    "At long last, I have finally found a suitable Digimon
    
    for my purposes."
    
    Zakumon drew his Chain Rifle and aimed it at the
    
    creature. "What are you talking about? What do you
    
    want with me?"
    
    "I want to help you defeat your enemies - ALL of them.
    
     I can give you the strength, the knowledge, the
    
    power, whatever you need to show everyone that you're
    
    truly the strongest Digimon in the Sector. All I ask
    
    for in return is that you let me live off of you.
    
    Zakumon's eye focused in. "*Live* off of me? What
    
    are you, some kind of Digimon parasite?"
    
    "In a way, yes," the being replied. "My kind can only
    
    live by living off others. We absorb very little data
    
    from our hosts, so little that they don't even notice
    
    it. Once we have enough, we leave the host and become
    
    Digimon ourselves. What do you say, won't you help me
    
    achieve my dreams of being a Digimon?"
    
    Although the story sounded true, Zakumon couldn't help
    
    but think that there was a different purpose
    
    altogether. "I'm sorry," he said. "I wish that I
    
    could help you, but I don't know if I could handle
    
    living part of my life with some strange creature
    
    living off of me. If you'll excuse me, there's a
    
    tournament that I need to get to." He started to walk
    
    off when the creature moved in front of him, glowing
    
    an even darker color.
    
    "You have no choice," it said in a much eviler voice.
    
    "The Dark Lord wants worthy candidates for his Army of
    
    Death."
    
    "Dark Lord? Army of death?" Zakumon asked in a
    
    shocked way. "You told me you wanted to be a Digimon
    
    like me!"
    
    "That was my lie to try and get you to be my host. Now
    
    that you have refused my first attempt, you'll hear
    
    the whole before it all ends. We were created by the
    
    Dark Lord to find suitable Digimon to enslave. As
    
    soon as we enter the body, the target is influenced by
    
     evil and will become a potential servant, although
    
    they will still look like nothing had happened to
    
    them. Whether or not the victim chooses to serve the
    
    Dark Lord, given time of course, is up to that
    
    Digimon. When they go off on their own, they will be
    
    feared by all they go near, and the Digimon will
    
    develop their own evil ways and live the live of
    
    creating pain and suffering. When they serve the Dark
    
    Lord, they will do great things and earn their just
    
    rewards when the time is right. Now it is time for
    
    you to face the Dark Lord's powers of Hell!"
    
    Immediately the creature charged Zakumon. The robotic
    
    Digimon fired away with his Chain Rifle, but the
    
    energy bullets were simply absorbed by the beast.
    
    There was nothing Zakumon could do as the creature
    
    entered his body. As soon as that happened, Zakumon
    
    felt every part of his body scream in pain. He held
    
    his head and collapsed on the ground as the creature
    
    invaded his mind. In seconds all of his memories
    
    about his friendship with Vipermon and his respect for
    
    all Digimon disappeared. They were replaced with ones
    
    of pain and suffering, where no one was his friend and
    
    everyone treated him with anger and disrespect because
    
    he was a Virus. Zakumon's anger grew as these false
    
    memories entered his mind. Soon the robotic Digimon
    
    was completely in the control of the parasite.
    
    Zakumon rose from the ground and stood up straight. He
    
    was now a slightly darker shade of green, and his eye
    
    was now a blood red. He knew nothing of his original
    
    life or of the creature that made him what he was, but
    
    it didn't seem to matter. Zakumon headed for the
    
    tournament grounds determined to show the rest of the
    
    Sector that he was truly the strongest Digimon of all.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    The eigth match had just concluded with a Veemon
    
    defeating a Toy Agumon. Its pieces were still being
    
    collected as the announcer spoke. "Will the
    
    participants for the ninth match please report to the
    
    ring?"
    
    Vipermon looked a little concerned about Zakumon.
    
    After all, he hadn't shown up to watch any of the
    
    fights, and it was almost time for his own. Just
    
    then, he saw his friend pushing through the crowd,
    
    though he looked a little different. "Hey, Zakumon!
    
    How's it going?" He called to his friend.
    
    "Out of the way, Virus," Zakumon replied in a somehow
    
    newer voice. The robot shoved the snake Digimon aside
    
    as he stepped into the ring. 
    
    *Sheesh, what's the matter with him*? Vipermon
    
    decided to keep an eye on his friend to try to find
    
    out what was going on.
    
    Once both competitors were in the ring, the battle was
    
    called. The Terriermon charged in using a spinning
    
    attack, but Zakumon dodged it easily.
    
    "Hey, that's not fair!" The Terriermon complained as
    
    it readied for another attack. "You're supposed to
    
    hold still while I slice and dice you!"
    
    "Well excuse me, bunny boy," Zakumon replied.
    
    "Complaining isn't going to win this battle for you.
    
    In fact, you shouldn't even be here. Now, I'll be
    
    nice and give you one chance to give up, or you'll be
    
    sorry."
    
    "Fat chance of that, Virus!" Terriermon retorted. With
    
    this remark, Zakumon's anger started to build up
    
    inside.
    
    Once again Terriermon charged in, this time attempting
    
    to ram into his opponent. Before he could do that,
    
    Zakumon vanished into thin air! Somehow, he managed
    
    to get behind Terriermon and grab both of his floppy
    
    ears with one hand. The rabbit was helpless as he was
    
    twirled around and around at a very high speed.
    
    "Round and round and round you go! Where you stop,
    
    only I know!" Zakumon chuckled.
    
    As he started to get dizzy, Terriermon yelled "Oh god
    
    I need to puke! I give up, all right?"
    
    "Suit yourself," Zakumon replied in a cruel way. With
    
    that, he launched Terriermon out of the ring and
    
    straight into a brick wall a few dozen feet away. He
    
    hit with a bone-cracking splat as he went out of
    
    consciousness.
    
    Everyone could only stare in amazement and shock at
    
    what had just happened, until the announcer yelled,
    
    "The winner of the ninth match is...Zakumon!"
    
    The robot Digimon stepped out of the ring and
    
    disappeared amongst the crowd before Vipermon could
    
    congratulate him. *That battle was unreal,* he
    
    thought to himself. *It only lasted for about a
    
    minute, when usually it takes him two! And why hasn't
    
    he been talking to me since we had that chat? 
    
    Something must be wrong with him, and something must
    
    have happened before he came back here. Whatever the
    
    problem is, I'm going to figure it out.* Vipermon
    
    continued thinking about this as he watched the next
    
    match.
    
    ************************************************************************
    
    The Rookie tournament seemed to pass by quickly, since
    
    most of the matches were less than 3 minutes in
    
    length. The crowds were really going for the fights,
    
    especially the ones with Vipermon and Zakumon fighting
    
    in them. Both were favored to reach the final battle.
    
    They fought with skill and determination, both aiming
    
    to end it with a battle against each other. Sure
    
    enough, the final battle arrived, with two (former, in
    
    Zakumon's eye) friends fighting it out. The two stood
    
    at opposite sides of the ring. Vipermon readied
    
    himself by getting in a fighting stance and extending
    
    his black claws. Zakumon got into a stance as well,
    
    and then his memory banks activated for some reason.
    
    He could remember something about this Digimon being a
    
    friend to him, but some force instantly deleted them.
    
    He then remembered that this was a powerful enemy and
    
    rival who needed to be taken out as soon as possible.
    
    This snake Digimon was nothing but a hurdle in his
    
    quest to be the strongest Digimon of all.
    
    "Okay, buddy, are you ready for a butt whupping?"
    
    Vipermon joked.
    
    Zakumon's eye narrowed. "I am not your 'buddy'. I am
    
    a fighter who will defeat you and attain the ultimate
    
    glory of victory."
    
    Vipermon could only whistle in admiration.
    
    "Incredible, the dumb robot has finally learned some
    
    new vocabulary."
    
    Zakumon's anger rose even higher, not remembering how
    
    he and Vipermon used to kid around with jokes like
    
    these. "Shut up!" He yelled. "Let's begin this
    
    fight so I can win this thing!"
    
    "You're on!" Vipermon called. With that, the two
    
    charged each other.
    
    Zakumon made the first move, attacking Vipermon with a
    
    series of fast punches and kicks. The slender snake
    
    Digimon managed to dodge all of them. He countered by
    
    slashing at his friend with his claws, although it was
    
    not his Toxic Strike attack. The robot evaded all of
    
    the slashes and grabbed one of Vipermon's arms. Before
    
    the snake knew it, he was flipped over. He landed
    
    with a thud, and he saw that he was about to be body
    
    slammed. He rolled aside to avoid being flattened by
    
    the mechanical being.
    
    From the look of things, the fighters were evenly
    
    matched. Neither fighter was able to take advantage
    
    of the other to secure victory. No one cared about
    
    that - they only wanted to see a great show of
    
    strength and cunning. Even the Megas were getting a
    
    kick out of the fight.
    
    As the battle progressed Vipermon began to tire out,
    
    while Zakumon looked like he was just warming up. The
    
    snake Digimon decided to take drastic measures. When
    
    Zakumon tried another body slam, Vipermon dodged aside
    
    and coiled himself around his opponent. He squeezed
    
    with all of his might, making sure that there was no
    
    way that Zakumon could escape. Meanwhile, the robot
    
    Digimon was struggling to escape this potential death
    
    trap. His memory banks opened up on their own,
    
    reminding him that he and Vipermon were rivals who
    
    fought each other for power and fame. Also that
    
    Vipermon never really liked him very much and
    
    tormented him whenever possible. Zakumon's anger rose
    
    even higher when these memories were played before
    
    him. In a surge of hatred, he broke out of Vipermon's
    
    stranglehold and went back to attacking.
    
    "This is the end for you, snake!" Zakumon proclaimed.
    
     I will make sure that this battle will be your last!"
    
    "Dream on you rusty old bucket of bolts!" Vipermon
    
    joked. "You can try all you like, but there's no way
    
    you can defeat me!"
    
    Zakumon's anger reached close to critical mass. "That
    
    does it! I'll show you what a true Virus type can
    
    do!" He charged Vipermon and attempted to pin him to
    
    the ground. Vipermon, however, simply ducked and let
    
    Zakumon pass over him. With his tail, he grabbed the
    
    robot Digimon's leg. Like a slingshot, he launched
    
    the robot out of the ring. As he collided with the
    
    ground, the announcer gave the call - "The winner of
    
    this year's Rookie tournament is Vipermon!"
    
    Zakumon picked himself up from the dirty ground and
    
    turned around to see his rival being raised on the
    
    shoulders of other Digimon. *How could this have
    
    happened?* He thought to himself angrily. *I am the
    
    strongest Digimon in the Central Sector! I should've
    
    claimed the title! I should've beaten that snake
    
    easily! He tricked me, and he's made me look like a
    
    fool! No one appreciates me, anyway! If they're
    
    going to make a Virus a hero to them, then they should
    
    have a villain to match! That I can easily provide!* 
    
    With that proclamation, Zakumon's anger went past
    
    critical mass, and his urge to kill went over the
    
    edge.
    
    Everyone turned in surprise at the ear-piercing scream
    
    coming from Zakumon. The robot Digimon drew his Chain
    
    Rifle, and two small missile launchers appeared on the
    
    sides of his ankles. "If I can't earn the title of
    
    Strongest Digimon, then NO ONE WILL!" He fired his
    
    Chain Rifle at whatever was in front of him. Digimon
    
    were hit by the energy bullets and collapsed on the
    
    ground. Some of them dissolved into data, and Zakumon
    
    absorbed it quickly before going back to his
    
    meaningless destruction. His missiles fired,
    
    destroying parts of the ring and setting the
    
    surrounding tents ablaze. Any Digimon foolish enough
    
    to challenge him either ended up critically wounded,
    
    blown to bits by the Chain Rifle, or impaled by his
    
    Heat Hawk. Basically, no one could face his strength.
    
    "ZAKUMON, STOP THIS!" Vipermon yelled, attacking from
    
    behind with his Poison Darts and Toxic Strike. He
    
    managed to knock away the Chain Rifle, but Zakumon
    
    immediately fought back with his Heat Hawk. Vipermon
    
    dodged, and the axe sliced through the boulder that
    
    was behind him. An Andromon joined in the fight,
    
    using his Lightning Blade to catch Zakumon off guard.
    
    While Zakumon fired some of his missiles at his new
    
    attacker, Andromon countered by launching some of his
    
    own missiles from his chest. Vipermon joined back in,
    
    stabbing Zakumon in the back of his left leg. Zakumon
    
    cried out in pain as he swatted his rival away. He
    
    attempted to evade another Lightning Blade, but it cut
    
    the tubing that partially connected his right thigh
    
    and leg, seriously decreasing his mobility. Finally,
    
    a War Greymon, one of the elders, used a Terra Force
    
    on the robot. The explosion sent Zakumon sailing and
    
    he hit the ground, barely alive.
    
    The rest of the tournament was called off because of
    
    the single-Digimon massacre. The wounded were carried
    
    off to be treated, and those who lost loved ones
    
    mourned. At the border of the Central Sector, the
    
    Elders and other elite Digimon stood, facing the one
    
    responsible for the bloodbath. Zakumon, still
    
    battered up from the battle, stared back in defiance
    
    as he waited for their ruling.
    
    "Zakumon," said the War Greymon, "the Central Council
    
    has made its decision. Because of recent actions, you
    
    have been ruled as a Virus too dangerous to live among
    
    the rest of peaceful society. You are hereby banished
    
    from the Central Sector."
    
    "That's fine," Zakumon replied in a dark way. "You
    
    guys are pathetic, anyway. You may have been able to
    
    stop me this time, but the next time around you won't
    
    be so lucky. One day I shall return and seek revenge
    
    on you, all of you, for the way you have treated all
    
    Viruses and me. Just wait, I'll be back."
    
    As the now outcast Virus walked off, Vipermon rushed
    
    out of the crowd, surprising everyone. He stopped
    
    infront of Zakumon. "Buddy, what have you done?" He
    
    asked in a sad, yet angry way. "What happened to the
    
    Digimon that used to be my friend? The one who always
    
    heard out my problems and always spoke out his own
    
    problems? Aren't you still my friend?" He held out
    
    his hand.
    
    Zakumon looked at Vipermon, to his outstretched hand,
    
    then back at him. He focused his blood-red eye and
    
    swatted the hand away. "You are not my friend," he
    
    replied angrily, "and I never will be. You are
    
    nothing to me but a rival for power. If we ever meet
    
    again, I'll take great pleasure in fighting you,
    
    killing you, and taking the title I so richly deserve.
    
     Pray that that day never comes. So long, rival." 
    
    With that, the robot walked off into the sunset, off
    
    to start his new life of making pain and suffering. 
    
    Vipermon could only look on, feeling as if he could
    
    never trust anyone else ever again...
    
    #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*
    
    Zakumon awoke from the deep sleep feeling refreshed
    
    and well rested. The sun was burning brightly, and
    
    the rays reflected off of the lake. He was about to
    
    leave when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.
    
    "Halt. Identify yourself." 
    
    For some reason, Zakumon recognized the voice. He
    
    turned around and saw that his suspicions were
    
    correct. The voice was from an Andromon, and not just
    
    any. Zakumon remembered it to be the same one who
    
    fought him that very day during the massacre. The
    
    Andromon suddenly realized it, too.
    
    "You are the one I helped defeat those years ago," he
    
    said in his near android voice. "You were banished
    
    from this Sector, and now you have returned."
    
    "Actually, I was just passing by," Zakumon replied.
    
    "However, I am itching for a good fight, and I do need
    
    to settle a score with you."
    
    "Do you dare to challenge an Ultimate-level Digimon?"
    
    Asked Andromon in surprise. "So be it. I'll finish
    
    you once and for all."
    
    "Not this time you mechanical monstrosity!" A wave of
    
    energy surrounded Zakumon as he changed. "Zakumon,
    
    Digivolve to..." He grew taller and better built. His
    
    jetpack changed dramatically. The shield on his right
    
    arm grew spikes. A rectangular shield appeared on his
    
    left arm. He changed to a dark blue color as a long
    
    and thin backward horn appeared on his head.
    
    "Gearamon!"
    
    "Gatling Attack!" Andromon called. His chest opened
    
    and fired missiles that looked vaguely like fish.
    
    "Sniper Strike!" Gearamon countered by firing several
    
    rounds from his machine gun. The missiles exploded as
    
    both Digimon retreated back several feet. They charged
    
    again, Andromon using his Lightning Blade and Gearamon
    
    using his Demon Axe with the sword blade extended. 
    
    The sword fight seemed to be at a standstill.
    
    "You've improved over the years," Andromon commented,
    
    "but you still don't have what it takes to take me
    
    on."
    
    "That's where you're wrong," Gearamon chuckled. "I
    
    have done nothing but fighting to improve myself in
    
    every way. I have absorbed the data of more Digimon
    
    than you can ever imagine, and soon it will be the
    
    time for my new evolution. And YOU will be a part of
    
    it!" He broke away and managed to slice off
    
    Andromon's left arm. The android Digimon screamed in
    
    pain and held the stump as the arm dissolved into
    
    data. Gearamon stretched out his left hand and
    
    absorbed it.
    
    Suddenly, the computer on his right wrist started
    
    beeping like crazy. When Gearamon looked at the
    
    results, he started laughing out loud. "I have done
    
    it! I have gained enough data to evolve! Now it's
    
    time to try out my new form!" He gathered energy and
    
    screamed as he focused it. Another wave of energy
    
    surrounded him as he went through his new
    
    transformation. "Gearamon, digivolve to...Jagdmon!"
    
    The energy disappeared, and the new Digimon looked
    
    battle-ready. He was now taller with impressive new
    
    armor and weapons. His leg armor was now wider,
    
    housing stronger jets for hovering and flying. The
    
    armor on his arms was replaced with armor with
    
    missiles on the sides. The shield was now smaller and
    
    round in shape. His head was also different, with two
    
    horns, one under the other, sticking out backwards.
    
    The new viral robot's teal and gold paint shone in the
    
    sunlight as Andromon looked on in horror.
    
    Jagdmon's pinkish eye glowed blood red as he stared at
    
    the one who helped beat him all those years ago. "Not
    
    bad, huh?" He asked in a deeper and meaner voice.
    
    "Thank you so much for giving me the chance to evolve
    
    to the Ultimate level. Allow me to return the favor!"
    
    He charged in and pulled out a smaller gun, but it
    
    didn't look like it fired bullets. 
    
    "Negatron Cannon!"
    
    Jagdmon fired a volley of green lasers at his
    
    opponent. They all hit head-on, and Andromon
    
    collapsed on the ground. "Missile Barrage!" The
    
    missiles launched simultaneously and exploded on
    
    contact with Andromon's body.
    
    Andromon managed to pick himself up from the flaming
    
    spot. "You will never win, Virus," he said weakly.
    
    "You may defeat me, but there will be others who will
    
    outmatch your power. Then you will feel the power of
    
    truth and justice."
    
    "Save your speeches, rusty old fool," Jagdmon replied,
    
    drawing an energy sword with a Titanium blade
    
    underneath the main blade. "I am the most powerful
    
    Digimon of the Central Sector, and there is absolutely
    
    nobody who can stop me. Not you, not the Elders, and
    
    especially not Vipermon. When I'm through, the entire
    
    world will feel my wrath! SWORD OF FURY!" He charged
    
    and impaled Andromon. Oil and circuitry spewed from
    
    the gaping hole as the sword was pulled out. "Rest in
    
    pieces, you factory reject," Jagdmon cruelly said. 
    
    Andromon fell to the ground dead and dissolved into
    
    data. Jagdmon stretched out his left arm and absorbed
    
    what was left of one of the many thorns in his side.
    
    Jagdmon could only laugh at his new powers. "Now that
    
    I am an Ultimate, I have new unbelievable strengths. 
    
    Now Vipermon and those DigiTamers won't stand a chance
    
    against me. Just wait until they see the new me!" He
    
    laughed insanely as he took off in search of his
    
    prey...
    
    TBC…


	5. East

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, I wouldn't be doing this.

_Thoughts _

speech between DNA or biomerge partners

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 4**

A swirling portal appeared in the middle of a great hall. A large domed roof was supported by pillars of the purest ice, and streams of water cascaded down a multitude of swirling ice sculptures in an intriguing design. Delicate strands of ice wove an intricate picture across the roof.

The DigiKnights and Digimon tumbled out of the portal onto a shimmering floor that rippled like water.

"Ow!"

"Hey! That was my tail!"

"Sorry!"

The long crystalline blue dragon watched in amusement as the humans and Digimon alike uttered various cries of pain and apology as they struggled to untangle themselves from the mess of arms, legs and tails.

Eventually, they managed to free themselves in one piece and as one faced the Sovereign of the East Sector.

"Greetings, DigiKnights. I am Qinglongmon." The dragon rumbled.

The group bowed, and as usual, Kangamon stepped for to explain the reason of their arrival.

Qinglongmon nodded when she was done.

"I see." It said. "Rest assured, I will most definitely help you in your quest. But before that, there is something I feel you must know.

"The Holy Dragon, as I am sure you have heard from Jinlingmon, was the supreme ruler of the Digital World. However, while fighting SkullDesdemon, it sacrificed itself and was deleted along with the Black Prodigy.

"In actual fact, Desdemon was the prize pupil of the Holy Dragon. It was to become a High Guardian of the Digital World, a position even higher than my own position of Sovereign. It has amazing powers, dark powers that was second to none, with the exception of the Holy Dragon's counterpart, the Chaos Dragon. Gradually, it became known as the Black Prodigy."

Qinglongmon surveyed its audience. They were raptly listening with barely disguised shock. It sighed and continued.

"Although it was the Holy Dragon's favourite and one of the most powerful Digimon in the world, Desdemon was not satisfied. It tried to wrestle the throne from the Holy Dragon and in effect caused the worst display of bloodshed in almost a thousand years. During the battle, Desdemon achieved a unique level of digivolution that has never been seen before or since.

"Using the Darkness Digivolve, Desdemon evolved into SkullDesdemon. Aware of the evil potential of the new Digimon and its capability of mass destruction, the Holy Dragon sacrificed its life in an attempt to obliterate it.

"Unfortunately, the Holy Dragon was not completely successful. Desdemon has clearly returned amongst us and has found an almost unaccessible Dark World to retreat to."

As Qinglongmon spoke, a beautiful crystal with swirling colours of blue and green appeared in the air. A water symbol shimmered within it.

Qinglongmon gestured and the Crystal split into four sections. Each section embedded itself on the DigiKnights' D-gadgets, glimmering along side the other crystals.

"Once I was supportive of the idea to destroy the portal to the Shrine of the Holy Dragon. I was wrong. Now the task falls to you to bring the East Backup Crystal to the Shrine and restore the Digital World to its former glory.

"I grant you my strength, that you may be able to unlock your innermost potential. Remember, DigiKnights, if need be, do not be afraid to unite your wishes and determination with those of your partners. Only then will you succeed."

The Digimon and DigiKnights bowed to Qinglongmon as a spray of sparkly light washed over them. Then, Qinglongmon gestured and a cloud surrounded them, transporting them out of the dragon Sovereign's palace.

Qinglongmon's voice echoed after them.

"Good luck, DigiKnights…"

"Four down, one to go!" Sacchi happily chanted as she admired the sparkling crystal fragments on her D-gadget. She skipped ahead of the group with Pekomon at her side.

Looking on, Rick smiled at her optimism. It was ironic how a strong and determined fighter like Sacchi could be so innocent sometimes. _Maybe… that's why we have come so far… It's always the innocent people who excel in such situations… no ulterior motives… just the urge to survive…_

Lost in his thoughts, Rick failed to notice the aura of evil approaching them, or the fact that Vipermon's eyes were glowing brighter and fiercer than usual.

Kei and Takeshi were walking with their Digimon, quietly discussing the new information they had gained from Qinglongmon.

"How can we defeat Desdemon if it is the most powerful dark Digimon after Kakodramon?"

"I don't know… But we're supposed to revive the Holy Dragon. That should be enough to defeat it…"

"The Holy Dragon can defeat Desdemon, that much we know. But if Desdemon manages the Darkness Digivolve again…"

Suddenly, Kangamon and Shaulamon both tensed. Kangamon growled softly.

"Kangamon? Shaulamon? What's wrong?" Kei asked.

"Evil Digimon…" Shaulamon answered.

Before any of them could do anything, a piercing scream reached their ears.

Sacchi watched in horror as a teal and gold robot Digimon loomed up directly in front of her and Pekomon.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Jadgmon sneered as he drew out an energy covered titanium sword. "Vipermon's little kitty girlfriend and her partner. Guess I'll get rid of you first. Sword of Fury!"

As the blade loomed nearer, Sacchi tried to throw herself over Pekomon. But she was too slow, and a second later an agonizing pain burst through her body. She let out a scream of terror and pain before everything went black.

Rick's head snapped up when he heard Sacchi scream.

And froze in horror as he saw Sacchi falling backwards onto the ground, a brilliantly glowing blade above her. His eyes traced the blade upwards to a large teal and gold robot Digimon and something seemed to snap within him.

_No…_

"Sacchi!" He heard Kei yell.

_No…_

Everything seemed to freeze in place as an impossible anger welled up within him. He felt himself glow with a black aura and was vaguely aware of Vipermon doing the same.

_No…_

His mind emptied of thoughts except for one.

_NO!!!_

Takeshi heard a long anguished howl from behind him and spun around. A terrifying sight met his eyes.

Rick and Vipermon were floating up in the air, both surrounded by a menacing black glow that licked the surrounding air like poisonous snakes. Rick had a pair of pure black metallic wings that glinted eerily.

A blinding white light erupted from the pair, then turned black as night.

As soon as the light appeared, it faded, revealing a warrior Digimon in all its glory.

The newly digivolved Digimon had pure black armour over his humanoid frame. His skin was red and his eyes, which could be seen over his face mask, glowed with an unholy red light. A pair of black metallic wings flared from his back.

As if mesmerized by this deadly looking Digimon, Takeshi raised his D-gadget and scanned it.

"Master Dracomon. Virus type Biomerge. Attacks: Volcano Blitz, Giga Dragon Blaster, Swords of the Devil."

Master Dracomon raised his head and let out a long, furious howl. At the same time, two streams of fire erupted from his palms and focused into long, twisting blades of red-black flame with sparks spiraling up the blades and his arms.

The thrusters on the warrior Digimon's wings flared to life and propelled him through the air towards Jadgmon so speedily that he seemed nothing more than a blur. As he neared his enemy, Master Dracomon roared out his attack.

"Swords of the Devil!"

As Master Dracomon stopped abruptly before Jadgmon, he lowered his arms and slashed upwards in one fluid movement, at the same time gently picking up the unconscious Sacchi and Pekomon.

Flying swiftly backwards, he carefully laid the two at a safe distance and turned back to his opponent.

Eyes lighting up with feral rage, Master Dracomon growled before he and Jadgmon engaged in mortal combat. The two fought evenly, matching blow for blow, kick for kick.

Then, both fighters leapt back and activated their swords.

"Swords of the Devil!"

"Sword of Fury!"

Energy met fire with a brilliant display of sparks. Faster and faster they sparred until both were blurring in and out of focus.

Suddenly, Jadgmon stopped and switched tactics.

"Negatron Cannon!"

A volley of green lasers fired from a small handheld gun and streaked towards Master Dracomon. Not waiting for them to hit, Jadgmon fired off another barrage.

A shift in the air alerted Master Dracomon of the incoming attack. Spinning around, he assessed the lasers in a split second. In the next moment he sprung into action.

Amazingly, he charged straight at the lasers.

As his flame blades met the lasers, a huge blast rocked the very ground they were standing on.

The smoke from the explosion cleared to reveal Master Dracomon, slightly panting, but otherwise unscathed. With a guttural growl, he charged at Jadgmon, a black aura forming around him.

As he charged, Master Dracomon's blades grew both in length and width. The flames burned fiercer and blacker. Crossing his right arm over his left shoulder, he slashed.

Jadgmon felt as though his insides were being gouged out. Unable to take the pain anymore, he collapsed.

Master Dracomon stood over Jadgmon, snarling. Slowly, he raised his arm, aiming his blade directly over Jadgmon's chest. He was about to drive the blade in when something grabbed his arm.

He snarled, spinning around, and stopped in absolute shock. Sacchi was holding on to his arm, partly to stop him from plunging the blade and partly to keep her standing. Pekomon was helping support her.

As Master Dracomon stared at her, his fearsome black aura began to fade.

"Don't kill him, please…" Her voice was just above a whisper.

"Sacchi… Pekomon…" Master Dracomon said in a deep and echoing voice. Then, his blades disappeared as he raised both hands to his head and howled in pain and anguish.

A black burst of light erupted from the howling warrior Digimon. Sacchi stumbled back and Kei and Takeshi hurried to help her.

Finally, Master Dracomon's howling ceased and the black light dissipated to reveal Rick and Vipermon laying side by side, both unconscious.

Smiling, Sacchi reached out towards Rick, then abruptly collapsed.

"Sacchi!"

"Sacchi!"

Jadgmon stared up at the sky. He had thought that eliminating one of the pesky DigiKnights would facilitate his revenge. It had never crossed his mind that it would instead provoke Vipermon and his partner into going berserk. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew that he would have a snowball's chance in hell of defeating a dark Master Dracomon.

His metallic hand moved over his torso. It was true that he was a robot type Digimon, but he was still able to feel pain, and the memory of the wound Master Dracomon had dealt him was enough to make him shudder in fear.

Now, as he struggled to get back up, he saw that Master Dracomon had devolved. Only the two who had not previously battled remained.

Summoning all the data he had absorbed, Jadgmon decided to take out the remaining two.

"Negatron Cannon!"

Green lasers streaked towards the group. Takeshi whipped around, taking in the new threat. Without missing a beat, he pulled out a few chips and slotted them.

"Chip Activate! Defense Boost! Titanium Web! Titan's Buckler!"

A huge shield appeared in front of them, laced through with think cords of rainbow coloured metal.

Rain after rain, volley after volley of green lasers struck the shield. Kei could see the strain on Takeshi and Shaulamon as they fought to keep the shield standing. She stepped forward, about to help—

A single streak of green broke through the shield and sliced through Takeshi's shoulder. He cried out in pain and grabbed the wound with his good hand.

In that instant, the shield fell. The incoming lasers could not be avoided, and they rained on the boy and his partner. Both collapsed soundlessly.

Miraculously, that had been the last barrage. The duo was still alive.

Kei had seen enough. Silently, she walked up to the robot Digimon who had caused them so much pain.

Jadgmon stopped firing for a moment to recharge his gun. All of a sudden, he heard a drip of water. Looking up, he saw the last DigiKnight and her partner standing in front of him. The human's face was streaked with tears while the Digimon's eyes glowed unnaturally bright.

"Enough." The girl said softly, hardly above a whisper.

Jadgmon nearly laughed. This girl was asking him to stop now? Now that he was so near his goal?

A uncharacteristic smirk appeared on his face. He raised his arm and prepared to attack.

Suddenly, an invisible force threw him backwards. Shocked, he stared at his opponents.

Kei watched as Jadgmon raised his gun. Normally, she would have felt fear, but now, she felt nothing.

Empty.

_Go away_. As soon as the thought appeared in her mind, she felt a force push against her body, and Jadgmon flew backwards, his one eye wide with shock.

Empty again.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes as light exploded from her.

Jadgmon watched in fascination and dread as shimmering violet light erupted from the girl's body, enveloping both her and her partner.

Great silver feathered wings appeared on the girl's back. A blinding flash of light caused the robot Digimon to shut his eye. When, he opened it again, he saw an angel floating in the air before him.

The newly digivolved Digimon was humanoid with a long tail and pointed ears. She wore a purple top and skirt adorned with armour. A glove covered her right arm up to her elbow and a long flowery sash was looped across her arms. In her hands she held a long translucent sword with a fancy hilt. She had long blue-violet hair and a mask hid her face.

The angel Digimon looked down at him. For all her beauty, her eyes seemed strangely lifeless. As if she was a shell without a soul.

She raised her sword and thousands of petals appeared, spiraling around her.

"Pain of Loss." Her voice was hollow, soft as the wind.

In an instant, all the petals withered and turned brown. The dead petals sliced down on Jadgmon, slashing more efficiently than his own Negatron Cannon would have done.

Jadgmon felt as if he was being pierced by a thousand needles. The wounds themselves were not fatal, in fact they were mere scratches. It was the strange pain they brought that hurt.

A strange pain, not physical but emotional.

Finally, Jadgmon succumbed to the acute ache deep in his body and fainted.

The angel Digimon looked away, at her fallen comrades. With a sweep of her arms, multitudes of fresh petals fell on them, healing them.

Landing, she took one last look around, then devolved.

TBC…

Author's notes: That took a long time… Anyway, it's starting to get a little angsty and there's implied romance. Once again, thanks to my co-writers. This chapter is dedicated to mario72486, thanks for being so patient! Hope you liked this chapter.

Up next: West sector, home of the fearsome Baihumon. What will happen? Will the DigiKnights get the final crystal?


	6. Interlude II by mario72486

**Digimon: Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Interlude II**

Note: This is the improved version of this chapter. The old version was uploaded accidentally. So this is the correct one.

The East Sector was still as pink as it was when the DigiKnights left it. Everything about it was pink - the ground, the trees, and the water - except for the sudden red and orange explosions that shook the earth. They came from a battle that erupted between two Digimon. The first was a Gargomon; a five-foot-tall humanoid rabbit with Gatling guns for hands and a chain of bullets over his shoulders. The second was Jagdmon, the viral robot on a mission.

The battle had reached its climax as Jagdmon attacked Gargomon with his Missile Barrage and Negatron Cannon. Gargomon tried desperately to fight back, but being a Champion he was outmatched by the Ultimate attacking him. The battle had gone on for only a few minutes, and he was already getting worn out, not to mention severely wounded. His left arm was dislocated, and Jagdmon's sword attacks had torn his long ears to shreds. Blood was seeping from his wounds down his dirty and sweaty body. Gargomon ran for cover panting, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he was taken down.

In contrast, Jagdmon was just warming up. Any bullets that hit him simply bounced off his teal and gold armor. The only things that were low were his missile supply and the energy for his Cannon. His red eye focused in on his target that had gone into hiding. The trigger-happy rabbit was not just a normal data source to him. Upon encountering him, Jagdmon instantly recognized him as the Terriermon that fought him in the Central Sector tournament all those years ago. He had easily defeated him then, but the wisecracking and insults he got were like scars to him. Gargomon wouldn't get away with it until he died like all the others.

Locking onto his target, Jagdmon fired a fully charged blast from his Negatron Cannon. The beam of green energy connected with the ground next to Gargomon, and the explosion sent him flying. Jagdmon flew over to the fallen Digimon and picked him up by his chubby neck. His eye met the black, terrified ones of Gargomon.

"Pï¼please let me go," he managed to say through the coughing up of blood. "I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Jagdmon asked, focusing his eye. "In that case," his eye suddenly opened up all the way as he yelled, "DIE!" He fired the Negatron Cannon at close range, the beam blowing through the chest of the victim Digimon. Gargomon didn't even have time to scream as he was instantly killed and turned into data, which Jagdmon immediately absorbed into his body. "Another thorn in my side removed," he chuckled to himself as he took off in search of his next victim.

Jagdmon was in a rush to gather as much data as possible. Ever since he lost to the DigiKnights – AGAIN – he realized that presently he wasn't strong enough to face them. He remembered the last battle he was in, fighting Master Dracomon and the other mysterious angelic, yet diabolic, Mega. He remembered both sets of eyes; Master Dracomon's – blood red and full of hatred for him; and the other's – blank and expressionless, which really freaked him out. Physically he was able to recover, but he'd never be emotionally. If he wanted to kill his rival and his pathetic friends once and for all, he had to evolve to his Mega form, and that meant absorbing all the data possible. Unfortunately, thanks to the destruction of the planet, sources were becoming scarcer and scarcer.

Suddenly, Jagdmon sensed a huge source of energy not too far away. It was unlike anything he had felt before. Whatever it was, it was powerful - and really dark. _All the better, _he thought to himself. He flew into the pink forest, avoiding the trees as he went. He stopped a short distance away from what appeared to be a portal. It was pure black, and it was larger than he was. The energy he detected came from within that dimensional rift, but he dared not to enter it. Just then, something came out of the portal. Jagdmon hid behind some of the trees, but still had his eye on whatever was appearing.

Jagdmon was able to get a good look at this creature, now identifiable as a Digimon. It was eight meters tall with a dog-like body and three serpent heads. The eyes were an unholy red color. The Digimon looked at its surroundings. "So this is what's left of the Digital World," it said in a dark voice. "Those DigiKnights think that they've seen the last of me, but they're wrong. If I'm not mistaken, they're probably obtaining the backup crystals to try and restore the planet. But they'll be in for a big surprise when I barge in on their plans." It laughed to itself before walking off.

Jagdmon looked on, both in surprise and in anger. _So this Digimon knows about those humans and their partners, _he thought. _And he thinks that HE can kill them off? How DARE he even THINK of it! I'M the one who's destined to bring Vipermon down! I won't allow ANY interference during my quest for ultimate power! _He brought out his Negatron Cannon and Sword of Fury and charged the mysterious Digimon.

He first tried to cut the Digimon in half with his Sword, but the creature suddenly disappeared, then reappeared several feet away. It was as if it felt his presence from the start, for it stared back at him with its snakeheads. This only made Jagdmon even madder, and he fired his Negatron Cannon. The Digimon simply raised a hand and deflected all the beams. He launched the missiles on his shoulder armor, and he saw that the stranger did nothing to retaliate. The explosion blew away the surrounding trees and covered the area in smoke and ash. Jagdmon flew back and scanned the area for any sign of the Digimon.

"Looking for me?" Asked a voice from behind. Jagdmon turned around quickly to find the stranger, not a scratch on him. Jagdmon's anger rose even higher as he slashed at the Digimon as fast as he could repeatedly. But no matter how fast or how many times he used his sword, the Digimon simply avoided the attacks, going in and out of vision. Finally, the Digimon had enough, grabbing the sword with its right hand. Jagdmon gasped at this feat, and he tried to pull his blade away. The stranger retaliated by breaking off the blade. He then proceeded to punching Jagdmon in the gut. A high kick sent the robot Digimon flying.

"It's about time I stopped fooling around," the Digimon chuckled. "Dissolving Beam!" Black orbs formed in its three mouths and were fired together as one enormous beam of energy.

Jagdmon wasn't about to give in that easily. "Negatron Cannon!" He fired a full blast from his gun. Green energy collided with black, and for the moment the contest seemed to be at a stalemate. However, the Digimon poured on the power, completely overpowering the Negatron Cannon attack. Jagdmon held up his shield to try and protect himself, but it instantly shattered. He was thrown back by the Dissolving Beam, crashing through several trees and hit the ground.

"FIRES OF HELL!" Shouted the stranger. Four columns of black fire erupted from the earth and combined into one. The attack was sent straight at the robot Digimon. Jagdmon got up just in time to be absorbed by the hellish fire tower. He screamed in pain as his paint was charred and his armor was breaking down. By the time the attack ended, he had devolved back to his Rookie form. All the while, the mysterious Digimon looked on, laughing at the chaos it had committed.

The battle over with, it walked over to see the results. The now-Zakumon was now a burning hulk. All of his body was either burned to a crisp or close to it. His right arm and left leg were gone, and what was left of his exterior armor looked ready to crack. Mech fluid flowed from out of the stumps and other wounds. His head was almost completely crushed. Amazingly, the stranger could still sense life from the body.

_Impressive, _it thought. _Normally my attack would've killed this Digimon. But somehow, he managed to survive._ _He must have a strong will to overcome death itself. Wait, that's impossible...unless he's under the influence of one of my parasites. Yes...so one of them actually found a host that can produce results. All other candidates couldn't handle such infection. Perhaps I can use this pathetic robot to my advantage. _

It picked up Zakumon by the neck and lifted him up so they could see eye-to-eye. The eye suddenly flicked to weak life, as if wondering why he was still alive. "What...are you...waiting for?" Zakumon managed to ask. "Kill me."

"Why would I do something like that, my servant?" The stranger replied. "Don't you realize whom you're talking to?"

"As a matter of fact...no. And I don't give a damn."

The stranger growled at this remark. "For your information, I am the Dark Lord, Desdemon! I am to be the future ruler of this world, and I will stop at nothing to claim what it rightfully mine! You, on the other hand, are nothing more than a simple Virus Digimon with no purpose."

Even though he couldn't move, Zakumon's anger rose. "You don't know squat about me! For YOUR information, I am Zakumon, soon to be the strongest Digimon on the planet! MY purpose is to prove to the planet that NO ONE can defeat me! Not YOU, and certainly not VIPERMON!"

"Vipermon?!" Exclaimed Desdemon. "Do you mean the Virus that fights with the DigiKnights?"

"What do you care?" Retorted Zakumon.

Desdemon dropped the robot and stared down at him. "Those fools stand in my way of conquest, and they are extremely powerful, but they don't stand a chance against my powers. I suppose you've fought against them on several occasions. But I also suppose that you've failed to kill them each time, since THEY STILL EXIST!"

"Only because they keep gaining power!" Zakumon yelled back. "If I want to defeat my rival once and for all, I NEED to gain my supreme form!"

Desdemon turned around for a moment to think. _This Zakumon seems determined to get his way. He does have the potential, but it fails to say if he can do the job. Then again, he can help me get what I want - the death of the DigiKnights. _Itturned to face Zakumon, who was still looking at it. "You want to gain your supreme form, eh? You'd need a lot of data to achieve it, and from the look on your face, you don't have it. But I can give it to you, and more!"

"What's the catch?" Zakumon said bluntly.

"You shall serve me in my Army of Death, and all of your fights from here on out shall be for me."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I shall kill you right here and now. In your state, you're of no use to me."

It was Zakumon's turn to think, now. _I can't believe it! If I agree, I'll FINALLY be able to gain my most powerful form. That pathetic Vipermon won't stand a chance, even IF he merged with his flesh bag. When I'm done with him, the rest of his friends will meet a similar death..._

_But, if I _do _agree, I won't be able to fight on my own anymore. I'll have to take orders from this bastard. But then again, it'll kill me, and I'd _never _get my revenge!_

In the end he said, "Okay. I'll join your Death Army."

Desdemon smiled. "Then feel the touch of HELL!" It fired a large beam of black energy at Zakumon. The robot Digimon flinched, but instead of feeling pain, he felt himself being repaired. He then felt new data flowing through him, and the false memories created by his unknown-to-him parasite flashed before his eyes. His fury rose beyond its peak, and he screamed as his body was re-formatted. A bright light filled the area, and Desdemon had to cover its eyes to escape blindness. When the light faded, it revealed a new and horribly powerful Digimon.

The new robotic creature stood roughly as high as Desdemon. The armor had completely changed, especially in color. It was now a dark red with black trimming, which gleamed eerily in the light. Engines were visible underneath his feet and leg armor, and two small jetpacks were placed under his shoulder armor. The main jetpack on his back now housed a pair of missile launchers, and two other rod-like structures stuck out underneath it. The head had gone through a makeover - it was now like a helmet, spreading out in the back. There were two crests; a long one that stuck out backward, and a U-shaped one over that, crowned by a rectangular emerald. The eye was now a dark green, but it still had the ability to glow blood red.

"Behold you supreme form, Sazabimon!" Desdemon announced. Sazabimon looked down to himself and admired his new look. He took time to experiment all of his movements, on the ground and in the air. The packs under his shoulders and his leg armor allowed for incredible maneuverability, and he could now fly at really high speeds. He practiced his fighting tactics with an imaginary opponent, and he was amazed by the speed of his attacks.

Sazabimon then materialized his weapons. His first was a long black rifle with red trimming, called the Fusion Rifle. He fired a shot into the air and recoiled from the enormous yellow blast that came from it. He tried grasping it with both of his hands and firing, finding it easier to control. The second was a simple sword handle, but when he flicked the switch, it became a bright yellow blade with a wide base and a thick everything else. He slashed the air with his Satan's Blade, satisfied with the power it possessed. He now felt that he had the power needed to bring down his opposition once and for all.

All the while, Desdemon looked on. "I now see that he does have the potential," it said to itself. "He will serve my purposes well, and he's just as expendable as the rest. When the time comes, I will be the only one who will be truly victorious."

Sazabimon landed by Desdemon. "I can't tell you how grateful I am for you giving me this power," he said in a deeper, darker voice than before.

"There's no need to thank me," Desdemon replied. "Now you have the power to kill off your opposition once and for all. Speaking of which, you should be off in search of those DigiKnights."

"Where can I find them?" Sazabimon asked.

"Knowing them, they'll have collected all the backup crystals by now. Go to the Crystal Shrine. You will meet them there. Now go, and KILL THE DIGIKNIGHTS!"

"Yes, sir," Sazabimon laughed. He took off like the wind in the direction of the Shrine. "VIPERMON!" He yelled. "TIME TO FACE YOUR FATE! YOU WON'T ESCAPE MY WRATH!"

Notes: This chapter was written by mario72486, my co-writer and creator of Rick, Vipermon and Zakumon.

To be continued...


	7. West

Disclaimer: Does my name sound like Bandai or Gainax to you?

_Thoughts _

speech between DNA or biomerge partners

'telepathy between DigiKnights'

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 5**

Sacchi glanced around their transportation bubble. Something had changed. Kei was staring out of the bubble, a strangely blank expression on her face. Rick huddled in a corner, refusing to meet her eyes. The Digimon moved listlessly. Only Takeshi seemed relatively normal, but he, too was quiet, absorbed in his thoughts.

She sighed and stretched out her legs. She just could not figure it out. Rick she could understand; given his personality, he was probably blaming himself for what had happened just a few hours ago with Jadgmon.

Pekomon flicked her tail restlessly beside her. Sacchi could sense her partner's anger and frustration at not having protected her from Jadgmon. Instinctly, she reached out and stroked the cat Digimon's fur. Pekomon purred lightly and relaxed.

It was Kei who worried her. Normally, the other girl was cheerful, optimistic. Now, it seemed that she was drained of all feeling.

None of them knew, but Sacchi had heard something while she drifted in and out of consciousness after being severely hurt by Jadgmon. After Master Dracomon had devolved, after Takeshi's shield had fallen. She had heard a voice that sounded like an empty desert, like death itself. A voice which had defeated Jadgmon.

She knew that it could only have been Kei.

What could have happened to make the other girl become an empty shell like that?

--------------------

_What happened back there?_

Takeshi replayed the scene in his mind.

_Green lasers streaked towards the group. He whipped around, taking in the new threat. Quickly, he pulled out a few chips and slotted them._

_"Chip Activate! Defense Boost! Titanium Web! Titan's Buckler!"_

_A huge shield appeared in front of them, laced through with think cords of rainbow coloured metal._

_The lasers bounced off his shield. A momentary burst of triumph ran through him: his idea had worked. Not letting his guard down, he fed his strength to the shield and added the strength of Shaulamon, who had come to help._

_Volley after volley of lasers rained down on the shield. Takeshi gritted his teeth, feeling a slight strain in maintaining. Still, he pushed on. Jadgmon had to stop to recharge sometime._

_Suddenly, everything went wrong. A single laser pierced the shield, slashing through his shoulder. Pain seared through him, and in that instant, he forgot the shield. He instinctively grabbed at the wound with his good hand…_

_And much much more pain exploded through his body as the shield collapsed. His body felt like it was on fire…_

Then everything went black.

The next thing he knew, he was perfectly healed, and Jadgmon was gone.

Kei was sitting apart from the rest of them, a hauntingly empty look in her eyes. She was staring into the horizon, as if awaiting something. Kangamon stood beside her, casting worried looks at her partner.

Soon after, Rick and Sacchi had woken, and they had set off for the West Sector.

Takeshi ran his hand through his hair. An image of Master Dracomon appeared in his mind, magnificent yet terrifying.

_Rick achieved Biomerge when he saw what Jadgmon had done to Sacchi. It was catalyzed by his anger…_

_The wielder of the DigiEgg of Fury…_

_The DigiEggs. Are they the key?_

_But the other three are Mystic, Solar and Lunar. Not feelings…_

_Argh__! This is so infuriating…_

Rick glared at the wall of the bubble. Vipermon lay asleep next to him.

_I almost killed a Digimon. I almost took a life._

_I promised Uncle I'd never do that._

_I nearly broke my promise._

He clenched his fists tightly.

_Sacchi nearly got killed because of me._

_I couldn't protect her. What if she had… died? How could I have been so stupid? How could I not have noticed Jadgmon's arrival?_

_It's all my fault…_

_I swear this will never happen again. I can't…_

_I can't lose you…_

_Sacchi…_

His fingernails dug into the skin of his palms and broke it. Tiny streams of blood flowed out.

_I won't Biomerge again. Ever._

--------------------

Kei looked out of the bubble, like she had been doing for the entire trip.

Glowing strands, like a spider's web, as far as she could see.

_Let me out._

The bubble shimmered and a blazingly brilliant portal appeared around it.

Then the light took over her vision.

--------------------

The Digimon and DigiKnights exited the portal and stepped onto the white marble floor. A thick layer of mist and cloud flowed over the floor and off the stepped edges of the hall. With surprise, Sacchi noticed that the entire hall was floating on a cloud.

Huge, cotton-candy like pillars of cloud spiraled up high, decorated by silky strands in rainbow colours. A constant breeze blew through the hall, veering this way and that, making the strands dance.

In the midst of the delicate beauty of the hall, stood a huge white tiger, magnificent and awe inspiring with its own masculine beauty.

It had blue stripes all over its body with armour on its legs. A circle of yellow DigiCores surrounded its body.

Sacchi scanned the massive Digimon. "Baihumon. Data type Mega. Attacks: Iron Claw, Vajra."

Baihumon spoke in a deep growling voice. "Welcome, DigiKnights of the Central Sector. Qinglongmon has alerted me of your quest in restoring the Digital World to its former glory."

As it spoke, a beautiful crystal appeared in midair. It shone with a faint amber light and clouds seemingly flowed within the crystal. Engraved in it was the symbol of the wind.

"However, before I can entrust you with the West Backup Crystal that I have guarded for centuries, I must test your worth. Are you ready, DigiKnights?"

The DigiKnights and Digimon nodded in unison, save for Kei, who had been staring into the horizon the entire time.

"Please get ready for battle." Baihumon said, flexing its great claws.

With practiced ease, Rick, Sacchi and Takeshi each slotted a chip.

"Chip Activate! Mega Digivolve!"

White, green and blue light flashed and faded to reveal CyberDracomon, MagnaNekomon and WarScorpiodramon, all ready for battle.

It was then that they noticed that Kangamon had not digivolved.

Takeshi could not suppress the worry that snaked through him. "Kei, why didn't you digivolve Kangamon? The battle will begin soon…"

Kei looked at him, and her eyes sent shivers down his spine. They were empty, lifeless. She gave a slight nod of acknowledgement, and turned to Kangamon.

"Kangamon…" Her voice was cold, hollow. Kangamon nodded.

A somehow solemn purple glow enveloped her body, and extended to surround Kangamon. A brilliant flash blinded the others, and when they regained their vision, a violet angel floated before them.

The DigiKnights and Digimon stared, shocked. One thought flashed through all of their minds. _So that was how Jadgmon was defeated…_

Raising a slightly trembling hand, Takeshi scanned the biomerged Kei and Kangamon.

"Dianthamon. Vaccine type Biomerge. Attacks: Sword of Blossoms, Sunlight Dance, Pain of Loss"

Without preamble, Dianthamon attacked.

"Pain of Loss."

Thousands of petals materialized in the air around her. In the blink of an eye, the petals turned brown and withered. Dianthamon blinked, and the petals shot at Baihumon, so fast that all that was visible of them were streaks of brown.

Baihumon roared as the petals cut deep into its body. Batting aside those that had not hit it yet, it countered.

"Iron Claw!"

Its huge claws gained a brown sheen that glinted in the light filtering through the cloudy layer at the top of the hall.

With extreme speed, the tiger Digimon attacked, rushing at them and slashing. CyberDracomon and WarScorpiodramon got the worst of it, but MagnaNekomon managed to escape with only a slight wound. Dianthamon simply rose higher into the air and fired another wave of petals.

"Holy Light!" MagnaNekomon called out.

A ring of pure white light rippled outwards from her and over the others, healing most of their wounds. Feeling a new surge of strength, CyberDracomon attacked.

"Crimson Flame!"

A huge blast of fire burst out of his hands and shot at Baihumon. The fire blast exploded on contact and for an instant smoke shrouded the entire hall.

"Chip Activate! Night Vision!" Takeshi's voice rang out through the noise of the explosion. A shimmering red band appeared across WarScorpiodramon's eyes and he plunged through the smoke, attacking with deadly accuracy.

"Stinging Slash! Poison Spray!"

The scorpion Digimon's tail flashed forwards and cut a long gash in Baihumon's flank. Immediately, he fired a stream of deep blue liquid poison into the wound.

Baihumon felt the poison begin its work, but ignored it. It would take more than poison to bring this Sovereign down. Growling, it roared out its attack.

"Vajra!"

A huge, translucent bell topped with what seemed like a flower bud made up of five spokes appeared in the air. A loud, echoing clang filled the air, followed by another, and another.

The Digimon and DigiKnights alike staggered. Each felt their will to fight begin to sap. Dianthamon, being a Vaccine type Digimon, was affected the worst. She shuddered in the air before collapsing onto the ground like a fallen angel.

--------------------

Within Dianthamon, Kei shuddered as the sound resonated through her body.

_Go away_. She felt the now familiar push of force against her body, and Baihumon stumbled backwards, a look of surprise on its face.

But the sound remained.

Dianthamon's defenses crumbled, and all she saw was black.

--------------------

Takeshi saw Dianthamon devolve into Kei and Kangamon, both unconscious. Worry swept through him and he stumbled across to them, his hands clapped over his ears.

A wave of dizziness caused him to pause, swaying slightly before falling to his knees. With an unstable hand, he managed to slot a chip.

"Chip Activate… Separation Region…"

A ring of black light shot around the group, growing upwards to form a translucent dome.

The sound stopped, unable to punch through the dome.

The Digimon and DigiKnights collapsed out of sheer relief.

"Oh. My. God." Sacchi exclaimed, clutching at her head. "I never want to be on the receiving end of that attack again. Ever!"

"How do we defeat Baihumon? Damn, now I know why it's known as the Sovereign of War." WarScorpiodramon muttered.

Just then, the dome rippled slightly and a tiny strain of Baihumon's Vajra attack seeped in.

"Guys, we don't have much time!" Sacchi cried.

An idea began to form in Takeshi's mind. "Baihumon's attribute is Data, right?"

The others nodded. Suddenly, Rick's eyes widened.

"No."

Takeshi turned to look at him. 'Rick, we're running out of time. You have to do it!'

Rick clenched his fists. 'I can't… I… might lose control again… I can't let that happen again!'

Sacchi looked between the two. "Uh… are you guys doing that telepathy thing?"

Both boys blinked. "Oh, sorry, Sacchi," Takeshi said sheepishly. "Ok, here's the plan. Sacchi and Pekomon, look after Kei and Kangamon. Rick and I will go out there and stop that attack."

As they headed out, Rick looked over his shoulder. "We're counting on you, Sacchi," he said with a smile.

Sacchi grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. Neither of them noticed the slight blush on her face.

--------------------

"Iron Claw!"

Marble chips flew as Baihumon's claws sank into the ground where CyberDracomon and WarScorpiodramon were a second ago. In the background, the bell continued to sound, albeit with a slight lull in the tune.

"That's it! Chip Activate! Max Speed Boost!" Takeshi yelled. "WarScorpiodramon! Now!"

WarScorpiodramon smirked as he felt his speed skyrocket. Dashing towards Baihumon, he unleashed his strongest attack.

"Carnage of War!"

All that was visible of the scorpion Digimon was a blurred streak as he landed attack after attack on Baihumon.

"CyberDracomon!" Rick called out.

In front of CyberDracomon an energy circle with an 'X' in the middle. At Rick's command, he fired.

"Super Dragon Strike!"

He fired a Crimson Flame, which hit the circle and blasted it straight towards Baihumon. WarScorpiodramon leaped out of the way just in time as CyberDracomon's attack slammed into the tiger Sovereign.

Baihumon roared in pain, and in that instant its concentration faltered, and the bell disappeared.

The ringing of the bell stopped.

Baihumon saw its mistake and immediately changed its target. Leaping towards the dome, it slashed and the weakening shield tore.

Takeshi spun as Baihumon leaped pass him, gasping as he realized the Sovereign's intent. Leaping, he grabbed onto Baihumon's tail and used the momentum to swing himself in front of Baihumon.

"Takeshi!" Both Sacchi and Rick cried in alarm.

The tiger Digimon growled. "Move aside. This is a fight between Digimon."

Takeshi stood his ground. "Maybe, but my friend is lying unconscious in there and I won't let you hurt her."

By this time, the others had arrived. However, they did not dare to get too close as Baihumon had its claws poised over Takeshi's head.

Baihumon looked vaguely puzzled. "You would sacrifice your life for her?"

A smile appeared on Takeshi's face. "That's what friends are for."

A blue glow appeared around Takeshi and a similar glow enveloped WarScorpiodramon, who devolved to Shaulamon. The pair floated up and a blinding flash lit the area.

The light faded to reveal a warrior Digimon. He had the brown-gold exoskeleton of WarScorpiodramon but with two metal covered scorpion claws, with blades on them. A pair of golden beetle wings extended from his back and a long flexible tail whipped from side to side.

Rick and Sacchi stared. Then, simultaneously, they scanned the new biomerged Digimon.

"Reidarmon. Data type Biomerge. Attacks: Warrior's Blade, Toxic Whip, Lance of Longinus."

Underneath his helmet, unseen by the others, Reidarmon smiled. _I was right. The DigiEggs are the key. _Takeshi thought.

"Now it is a fight between Digimon, Baihumon." Reidarmon's voice was deep, with a liquid quality.

With that, the golden scorpion warrior attacked.

"Warrior's Blade!"

The blades on his claws elongated as he covered the short distance between him and Baihumon. As he brought the blades down on Baihumon's head, the tiger sovereign countered.

"Iron Claw!"

The two attacks clashed in a flurry of sparks. However, before the sparks had time to fall to the ground, Reidarmon attacked a second time.

"Toxic Whip!"

His tail, now longer than it had been as WarScropiodramon, flashed forwards under his body and right into Baihumon's face. Baihumon roared in anger and pain and momentarily released its hold on Reidarmon's blades, enabling them to slash downwards.

The golden blades sliced cleanly in to skin and flesh, creating a large gash in the side of Baihumon's face.

As Baihumon let out an earth shaking roar of pain, Reidarmon did a back flip that placed a large distance between him and Baihumon, who had blood running down its face.

He held out his right claw while sending a telepathic message to Rick and Sacchi. _Get Kei and Kangamon out of a 5 meter radius of Baihumon and be ready to hit Baihumon when I give the signal._

Rick and Sacchi nodded and complied.

A huge red lance twisted in a double helix shape appeared and Reidarmon grabbed it with his outstretched claw. When the other DigiKnights and their partners were out of the danger zone, he attacked.

"Lance of Longinus!"

He raised the lance above his head and threw it, pointed end first, at Baihumon. Once the lance left his grasp, it streaked like a bullet towards the West Sovereign. With a powerful stroke of his wings, Reidarmon flew up, out of harm's way.

As the lance connected with Baihumon, a huge explosion occurred. Shockwaves rocked the ground and rippled through the air, nearly making Reidarmon fall into the inferno below. The sheer sound of the explosion covered Baihumon's roars.

As abruptly as the explosion started, it stopped, and smoke filled the air. Reidarmon peered through the billowing smoke, trying to pinpoint Baihumon's location.

A slight movement caught his eye. _Rick, Sacchi, attack there! _He sent a mental picture while diving into the smoke himself.

"Warrior's Blade!"

"Super Dragon Strike!"

"Crystal Beam!"

The three attacks simultaneously hit the already wounded Baihumon and with one last half-hearted growl, it passed out.

--------------------

The DigiKnights, save Kei, waved goodbye to Baihumon, fragments of the West Backup Crystal shining beside the others on their D-gadgets. A portal flashed open, and they all stepped in.

The portal closed, and they sped back towards the Central Sector, the first part of their mission completed.

TBC…

Author's notes: WOOHOO!!! Finally! This took such a freaking long time! I realized that there are some attacks and items in the story that I never got around to disclaiming, so here goes:

Lance of Longinus (TFOTW5) – Neon Genesis Evangelion

Aku Soku Zan (TFOTW2) – Rurouni Kenshin

Shadow Edge (LOTHD/TFOTW2) – Gatekeepers

End of Earth (LOTHD14) – Groove Adventure RAVE

Up Next: The DigiKnights travel to the Shrine of the Holy Dragon and Jadgmon returns! Introducing VeeAngelmon!


	8. Shrine

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Digimon.

_Thoughts _

speech between DNA or biomerge partners

'telepathy between DigiKnights'

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 6 **

The girl stood in the dark room where the contraption that represented the Digital World was housed. Each of the five globes had a single glowing point above them. In the midst of each point was a miniature crystal. One single strand of the web that surrounded it glowed, albeit faintly. The strand linked two of the globes.

Two Digimon approached the girl, one humanoid, the other snake like. The girl nodded.

"It is time…"

--------------------

The four DigiKnights and Digimon faced Jinlingmon. The Sovereign had a benign smile on its face.

"My children, you have succeeded. Well done." It said, casting an affectionate and approving glance on them.

"However, I'm afraid the task that faces you may prove to be harder than the one you have just completed. You now have the means to return the Digital World to its former glory, but I fear that Desdemon will do anything in its power to prevent you from resurrecting the Holy Dragon.

"It will certainly attack after you restore the Digital World, the only problem is when. I believe that its objective is to destroy the Shrine of the Holy Dragon, as that is the only place that the Holy Dragon can be resurrected. There will be a battle, possibly the most dangerous and spectacular since the one between the Holy Dragon and Desdemon four hundred years ago."

Jinlingmon sighed.

"Children, you may be killed."

The DigiKnights nodded.

"We know."

"And you are still willing to accept this task?"

"Yes."

"Very well," Jinlingmon smiled. "Since I will need some time to open the portal to the Shrine, would you like some rest?

"Yes please! I'm bushed!" Shaulamon exclaimed happily.

"Shaulamon!" Kangamon hissed warningly.

Jinlingmon smiled indulgently at their antics. "Go on then, I'm sure you remember the way."

--------------------

"Wow, so you guys lived here before we came?" Sacchi asked, bouncing on the cushions piled up all over the room.

"Yup!" Pekomon replied, snuggling down on another of the many cushions. "Each of us has our own room. Kangamon's room has mats and grass and Shaulamon's has a huge pool. I'm not sure about Vipermon though. I've never been in there…"

"You seem disappointed that you've never been there…" Sacchi teased.

Pekomon stuck her tongue out at her partner. "I guess I could help you to sneak in, since Rick's there and all."

Sacchi face went red. She picked up one of the smaller cushions and tossed it at the cat Digimon.

Pekomon ducked and laughed. "I'm right aren't I? You like Rick!"

"No I don't!" Sacchi threw another cushion.

Pekomon just laughed in answer, dancing away from the flying cushions.

--------------------

Kangamon led Kei to her room. It appeared to be a small meadow with soft mats strewn haphazardly on the grass.

"I'm sorry about the mess, I didn't have time to clean up after Pekomon and Shaulamon played in here."

Kei nodded and sat down on one of the mats.

"Are you all right, Kei?"

"…I'm fine"

Kangamon flicked her ears worriedly. Kei had not been the same after the battle with Jadgmon. The pain that had practically resonated off her when they Biomerged was something the kangaroo Digimon did not particularly want to experience again. It made their Biomerged form seem wrong somehow.

Sighing, she lay down on another mat. _What can I do to help her?_

--------------------

"So this is your room." Takeshi commented, surveying the large stone-hewn pool.

"Uh-huh. There's a cushion over there. I uh… appropriated it from Pekomon." Shaulamon said, entering the pool with a splash.

Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok, so I stole it." Shaulamon said sheepishly. "Don't tell Pekomon I took it, please? She'll probably cut me to little pieces and feed me to the Chuumon…"

"Sure, I won't tell." Takeshi said, grinning. "I do need a partner to fight Desdemon after all."

"So glad to know I'm appreciated." Shaulamon muttered as he swam laps in the pool.

Takeshi laughed, then turned somber. "Ok, confession time. What do you know about the DigiEggs and Biomerging?"

"What makes you think I know? You should be asking Kangamon."

"Shaulamon, we Biomerged remember? I know you know something."

"Ok, ok, fine. The DigiEggs trigger Biomerge when certain feelings occur. Your Lunar DigiEgg's trigger emotion is friendship. I don't know anything else. Happy now?" Shaulamon grumbled.

"Yeah…" Takeshi trailed off as he sank into thought.

Shaulamon did the horseshoe crab equivalent of a shrug and continued swimming.

--------------------

Rick stared. Vipermon's room was practically a whole forest, complete with hanging vines and a thick layer of leaves that served as a carpet.

Vipermon looked over his shoulder at his partner.

"You seem surprised."

Rick managed to close his mouth long enough to reply. "This is your room?"

"I am a snake, after all. It's not surprising that I live in a jungle."

"…Right."

A few moments of companionable silence passed. Vipermon settled himself on a branch while Rick sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you afraid?"

Rick glanced up at the snake Digimon and ran his hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"…This is about the Biomerging, isn't it."

"Yes. You seemed rather reluctant to Biomerge when we fought Baihumon."

Rick sighed. "I'm afraid of losing control again."

"Everyone experiences fear. The difference between the brave and the cowardly is whether the person chooses to face his fears."

Rick stared at Vipermon for a moment before smiling.

"I guess you're right…"

_But…_

--------------------

They stood in the hall facing Jinlingmon. In the air between them hung a great shimmering portal. This portal differed from the others: it had a clearly defined edge with glowing runes inscribed in it. Overall, it looked like a huge round doorway with light swirling in it.

Jinlingmon gestured towards the portal. "Once you step through the portal, you will be transported to the Shrine. There, you must seek the help of the Purple Angel, the guardian of the Shrine. Good luck, my children."

As one, the DigiKnights and Digimon bowed to Jinlingmon, before entering the portal.

Unlike the other portals which led to the web, this portal sent them hurtling through flashing, glimmering, pulsing lights. Lights of a million colours.

Coupled with this was a strange, floaty feeling, yet oddly comforting. It was a mixture of innumerable emotions, happiness, sadness, anger, hope and countless others, all blended into one. It was the feeling of ascension.

Suddenly, light of the purest white flared, and they tumbled out of the portal. The room that greeted them was more spectacular than any other they had ever seen.

The floor was white marble engraved with channels in intricate patterns that had water flowing through them. Jewels in every imaginable and unimaginable colour glittered on the edges of each channel.

Tall crystal pillars studded with more jewels held bowls of fire that lighted up the area. A faintly scented mist drifted in wisps over the floor and pillars.

In the middle of this finery stood an angel Digimon. She wore robes in the style of Greek goddesses and carried a sword of the same crystal as the pillars. Long lavender hair swept down her back and brushed lightly against the floor. Eleven translucent wings spanned a circle on her back.

Kangamon stepped forwards. "Lady, are you the Purple Angel, guardian of the Shrine?"

The Purple Angel smiled. "Yes. I am VeeAngelmon. Welcome to the Shrine of the Holy Dragon. Am I right in assuming you are the ones who have brought the Backup Crystals?" Her voice was crystalline, yet warm.

Kangamon nodded.

"Please, proceed this way."

--------------------

The room was dark. A huge web spanned across the room. In its heart Sacchi could barely make out the contraption that was the Core of the Digital World.

Under VeeAngelmon's instructions, they each released their part of each Crystal in turn. As she raised her D-Gadget, the Crystal fragments flew out to reconstruct the Backup Crystals. Each Crystal floated in midair, glowing and rotating. They lighted up the room.

VeeAngelmon waved a hand. The Crystals floated over the globes that represented their respective Sectors of the Digital World. There they hung suspended, rotating silently.

"Faccia rivivere, i mondi di Digital portano a luce noi ancora una volta i cristalli spargono la loro incandescenza al cuore del nucleo del mondo fanno rivivere, i mondi di Digital i mondi della luce santa del drago e pace su noi quando il mondo è curativo ed intero"

The angel Digimon's voice reverberated throughout the room. There was an answering spark from the Crystals and they sank into the globes.

All at once, the globes lit up with a fierce light. Before Sacchi's eyes, the cracks on the globes sealed up and vanished.

The pink on the globes faded and a sudden flare of colour appeared. From the globes, a wave of light spread over the web and the strands sparkled with their former glory. At the same time, the room lighted up.

A smile spread over VeeAngelmon's face. The sight made an intense feeling of hope rise in Sacchi's heart.

--------------------

VeeAngelmon lead them out of the Shrine into a garden. The plants were in bloom, and the delicate blossoms trembled in the soft breeze. Many beautifully coloured butterflies danced around the flowers. A pond with sparkling water sat in the middle of the garden. The bluest of blue skies stretched above them.

They walked to the pond. It was no ordinary pond. Instead of reflecting the sky, the pond showed images from every corner of the Digital World.

The images were brilliantly coloured.

The Digital World was back to normal.

Jubilance and triumph filled the air.

Kei watched as her fellow DigiKnights celebrated. A sudden danger warning flickered at the edge of her mind, and she spun around, throwing up her hand in front of her.

_Shield_.

A split second later, a huge yellow energy blast slammed against the invisible shield with a horrible sounding screech.

To the others, it seemed as though the blast split in mid air of its own accord before they noticed Kei and her outstretched hand. But before they had time to contemplate on this, their attacker appeared.

He was a tall dark red robot. Black designs adorned his armour which housed various engines. The helmet had two crests crowned by a large emerald. A single deep green eye glared from it.

In his hands he held a long black and red rifle. Smoke was rising from its muzzle.

He moved with extremely high speed, and in the blink of an eye he was right in front of the group.

Vipermon let out a feral snarl as Takeshi and Rick simultaneously scanned the newcomer.

"Sazabimon. Virus type Mega. Attacks: Fusion Rifle, Satan's Blade, Dark Blitzkrieg."

"Hello again, Vipermon. Like my new form?" Sazabimon said in a mocking voice. "You might as well take a better look, 'cause this form is going to vanquish you pesky DigiKnights once and for all!"

He raised his rifle, pointing it point-blank at the group.

"Wait!" VeeAngelmon flew in between the robot Digimon and his target. "This is the sacred Shrine of the Holy Dragon! I will not allow you to defile it with battle!"

Sazabimon simply smirked, and pulled the trigger.

An enormous blast erupted from the rifle, but as before, was blocked, this time by an ice shield that VeeAngelmon had erected.

"Winter Sonata!" VeeAngelmon's voice rang out. A beautiful musical note rang out.

"Dimensione!" Instantly, the note turned into a rippling tune, and a shimmering wall wrapped around Sazabimon, VeeAngelmon and the DigiKnights. The wall turned opaque and they found themselves in another dimension, with no apparent edges.

Angered, Sazabimon switched weapons.

"Satan's Blade!"

"Ama Detoir!"

Yellow energy met ice with a resounding clang. Both blades strained against the other in a battle of strength and stamina.

With help from his jetpacks, Sazabimon sent VeeAngelmon's Ama Detoir flying. Seeing his chance, he slashed down at the angel Digimon.

A huge glowing gash appeared on VeeAngelmon's front as she fell. Hitting the ground, she flickered, as if dissolving.

"Lady!" The DigiKnights and Digimon cried out.

A flash of light from the fallen VeeAngelmon momentarily lit the area. When it faded, a human girl and two Digimon lay in her place, unconscious. Sazabimon smirked and raised his energy blade, preparing for the final blow.

"Vee!" A deep, resonating voice yelled as fire exploded in mid-air.

A fiery warrior Digimon had stopped the attack with a long, lance-like blade on his right arm.

The newly arrived Digimon had gold and bronze armour, and flames from the joints in his armour. He had copper hair and a visor with four spikes. A pair of pale red wings flared from his back.

Sazabimon growled. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The warrior Digimon managed a cocky smile. "Chevaliermon at your service."

"Get out of my way unless you want to end up like her." Sazabimon pointed to the unconscious girl.

Chevaliermon's smile vanished. "No one, I repeat, no one hurts her and gets away with it." His voice had lowered to a soft, dangerous growl.

"Pyrokinesis."

The flames that surrounded Chevaliermon's body snaked out in long streamers. With the flick of a finger, he sent the streamers roaring at Sazabimon, growing in size as they went.

Sazabimon dodged and fired a blast from his Fusion Rifle.

The DigiKnights and their Digimon watched the battle raptly. Sacchi prodded the others.

"Come on! Lets go help him!"

Thus reminded, the others prepared for battle. Kei and Takeshi Biomerged with their partners while Vipermon digivolved to CyberDracomon. But it was Pekomon's digivolve that surprised them.

A green glow wrapped around DigiKnight and partner as they became one.

The newly Biomerged Digimon was a humanoid cat with brown fur, except for a white patch on her belly. Her armour consisted of gold-edged silver breastplate, helmet and gauntlets. Brilliant green eyes peered out of the helmet. Long silky chestnut hair flowed down her back.

In wonder, Rick scanned her. "Megumimon. Data type Biomerge. Attacks: Unrequited Love, Halcyon, Sacrifice."

"Wha-? How?" Shaulamon's voice issued from Reidarmon's gaping mouth.

Megumimon simply grinned and flashed a victory sign before dashing into battle.

"Unrequited Love!"

Twin green energy beams blasted from her hands and hit Sazabimon straight on. The robot Digimon turned on her in fury, blasting with his rifle. Megumimon dodged the attack with feline grace and agility.

By this time, the others had arrived. Dianthamon unleashed her Pain of Loss while CyberDracomon fired his Super Dragon Strike. Reidarmon paused beside a heavily panting Chevaliermon.

"We'll take care of Sazabimon. Go tend to the Lady."

With a nod, Chevaliermon left the battle.

Reidarmon turned to Sazabimon.

"Warrior's Blade!"

The mixture of attacks caused a spectacular explosion. Sazabimon remained standing in the midst of it, albeit panting heavily. The jetpacks on his left leg emitted sparks and smoke.

Dianthamon hovered above the robot Digimon. "Sunlight Dance."

Thin beams of light erupted from her body, arcing around her. At her command, they blasted downwards, slamming into Sazabimon's remaining engines and jetpacks.

Sazabimon made a sound of fury and pain before retaliating.

"Dark Blitzkrieg!"

Three balls of black lightning appeared around each of his outstretched hands. With a gesture, he sent them flying towards the three Biomerged Digimon. In a flash, he materialized his Fusion Rifle and sent multiple blasts in the lightning's wake.

Reidarmon and Megumimon collapsed onto the ground while Dianthamon was knocked out of the air.

CyberDracomon leaped forwards with a feral howl, sending a Crimson Flame right into Sazabimon's face.

Eerie laughter filled the air. "That's right Vipermon. This is a fight between you and me. Too bad your attacks merely tickle me!" Sazabimon mocked.

"Shut up!" Rick yelled. "Chip Activate! Max Speed Boost! Vaccine Conversion!"

CyberDracomon took advantage of his boosted speed and landed multiple hits of Sazabimon before he could retaliate, finishing off with a Super Dragon Strike point-blank in Sazabimon's chest.

Without missing a beat, Sazabimon countered.

"Is that the best you can do? Satan's Blade!"

While attacking, CyberDracomon had not noticed that Sazabimon had positioned the hilt of his Satan's Blade right in front of his stomach. The yellow energy blade blazed to life, and CyberDracomon had no time to evade before it sliced right through his body, reverting him to Vipermon.

The snake Digimon's scream of pain reverberated throughout the enclosed dimension, echoed by his partner's own scream.

--------------------

Rick watched in disbelief as CyberDracomon was impaled on the glowing blade. A moment later, a searing pain blossomed through his own stomach, causing him to mirror his partner's scream.

The pain was so intense that he thought he had a blade through his torso as well.

Through the fog of pain in his mind he vaguely heard Megumimon scream out an attack, and the pain mercifully faded to a dull ache.

Energy flooded through him, energy that did not belong to him.

Megumimon's energy.

In front of Vipermon, Sazabimon stumbled back, his blade vanishing.

He turned in time to see both Sacchi and Pekomon collapsing, and suddenly realized what exactly had saved him and Vipermon.

Megumimon had used her Sacrifice attack.

A jumble of emotions welled up. Pain, disbelief, anger, confusion, shock, all tumbled around in his mind. For a second, anger seemed to overwhelm all the others, and he felt the alien yet familiar sensation of the beginning of Biomerge.

Suddenly, a faint voice appeared in his mind. "Courage…" It whispered.

In a flash, he knew what he had to do.

_Megumimon__ sacrificed herself to save us. Now we need the same courage to save the others._

With a smile on his face, Rick and Vipermon Biomerged.

--------------------

In a state of half-consciousness, Takeshi saw the pure white light that enveloped Rick and Vipermon.

This time, however, the light did not turn black.

The light faded to reveal Master Dracomon, but he was different from before. Instead of red, his eyes glowed a brilliant blue. The menacing black aura was also gone, replaced by one less dangerous, yet more powerful.

As before, Master Dracomon sped straight for his opponent, however, this time he circled Sazabimon and unleashed a Volcanic Blitz at Sazabimon's back.

White-hot fireballs pelted down on Sazabimon, making the robot Digimon cry out in pain as his metallic body nearly melted. Without bothering to turn, he fired the missiles on his back straight at Master Dracomon.

The dragon warrior reacted faster than the eye could see. Utilizing his extreme speed, he evaded to missiles and activated his blades.

"Flame Blades!"

Streams of fire shot out of Master Dracomon's palms and formed two twisted blades of fire. Sparks spiraled around the blades.

Fire clashed against energy in mimicry of their last battle. The blades struck each other again and again as if in a choreographed dance. However, Sazabimon did not notice that Master Dracomon's hands had begun to glow.

Suddenly, Master Dracmon disengaged from the battle, announcing his next attack.

"Ultimate Dragon Cannon!"

A huge wave of fire burst out of Master Dracomon's glowing hands and crashed over Sazabimon. The robot Digimon's scream of pain was drowned out by the roar of the flames.

When the fire burnt out, Zakumon lay motionless on the floor. Master Dracomon cautiously stepped closed.

A shifting black mist lay over Zakumon's prone form. As Master Dracomon watched, a petal fell onto Zakumon, followed by many others, until Zakumon was completely covered in petals. Master Dracomon looked up to see Dianthamon and Reidarmon standing on the other side of Zakumon, supporting Sacchi and Pekomon who had regained consciousness.

Relief and joy flooded his heart, and Master Dracomon smiled.

The petals on Zakumon disappeared, along with the black mist. The robot Rookie blinked, and sat up unsteadily.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked in a confused voice. His one eye took in the form of Master Dracomon. "…Vipermon? Is that you?"

Master Dracomon dedigivolved into Rick and Vipermon.

Vipermon stared at Zakumon. "Buddy?"

"Is the tournament over? Who are these humans?"

"Buddy, don't you remember? You digivolved into your Mega stage and we were… sparring."

Now it was Zakumon's turn to stare. "What?"

But as Zakumon looked around at the Digimon and humans, he began to remember. The black, shapeless creature, the false memories, the tournament, the Dark Lord, the killing… It all came back to him. He stared at his hands in shock as the faces of all those Digimon he had killed came back to haunt him.

"No… What have I done? Vipermon, what have I done? I killed so many Digimon… so many… I wanted to kill you!"

"Zakumon, calm down!"

"The Dark Lord… His parasite possessed me, he recruited me into his Army of Death… He gave me the power to digivolve to Mega…"

"Zakumon! Calm down!" Vipermon slapped the panicking Zakumon.

Zakumon stared up at Vipermon.

"It's not your fault." A new, unfamiliar voice spoke. The group turned to find the human girl, her two partner Digimon and Chevaliermon standing some distance away.

"Lady, are you ok?" Pekomon asked anxiously.

The girl smiled and turned back to Zakumon. "It's not your fault. Desdemon's parasite possessed you and created false memories that made you act like you did. Now that the parasite has been vanquished, you are back to your own true self. Do not dwell on the past, but focus on what you can do to correct the actions of the past."

"How noble!" A cold, evil voice sneered.

They spun around and someone gasped. Desdemon had arrived.

TBC…

Author's note: That took a whole lotta time… and killed plenty of brain cells… Anyway, things are getting interesting! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend Vee, who inspired the character of VeeAngelmon.

Up next: Skull Desdemon DigiKnights ???

Answer: Chaos


	9. Evil

Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon, this wouldn't be a fanfic.

_Thoughts _

speech between DNA or biomerge partners

'telepathy between DigiKnights'

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 7 **

"How noble!" A cold, evil voice sneered.

They spun around and someone gasped. Desdemon had arrived.

"I see this place hasn't changed much since I was last here." Desdemon sneered. "Which, might I add, was four hundred years ago. You should learn to keep up with the times, VeeAngelmon."

Vee's face was blank, but her eyes were lit by an icy fury.

"Who are you to criticize, when you tried so hard to destroy it all those years ago?" Her voice sounded like polar winds.

Desdemon merely smirked, its glance moving to Chevaliermon.

"Still the renegade hero, come to save his lovely maiden." Scorn dripped off the black Digimon's voice. "Though if I'm not mistaken, you were the one who got her into this mess in the first place."

Chevaliermon stiffened. "At least I'm not a traitor."

Desdemon laughed, the sound echoing eerily.

"Insult all you like, after all, all of you will soon be dead." The black Digimon sneered.

In Reidarmon's body, Shaulamon bristled with anger. "Bastard."

With Rick and Vipermon's help, Zakumon managed to stand.

"You! You made me kill so many innocent Digimon! You almost made me kill my buddy!" He snarled.

"Ah, yes, if it isn't the weak little Digimon that my parasite possessed. Well, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you were defeated. After all, you weren't even strong enough to overcome my parasite."

That was the final straw. Even though he was injured and could barely stand, Zakumon threw himself forwards. "Heat Hawk!"

Desdemon raised a paw and easily pinned Zakumon.

"Dissolving Beam." A small black orb formed above Zakumon, and a thin black beam shot out. Sacchi gasped.

If the beam had hit Zakumon, there was no doubt whatsoever that Zakumon would have been killed there and then. As it was, the beam struck an invisible barrier and vanished.

Desdemon reared back, surprised, than raised all three heads and snarled at Dianthamon, who was floating above them. Nobody had seen when she had flown up.

Dianthamon raised her hand, then pointed at Desdemon. With an enraged howl, the canine Digimon was slammed backwards before it raked its claws into the floor to stop its momentum.

The DigiKnights, Zakumon and Chevaliermon gaped at Dianthamon. Only Vee was not surprised, with a small secretive smile on her lips.

Desdemon growled, its fury manifesting as a thick black aura that was almost tangible. With a challenging howl, it attacked.

"Fires of Hell!"

The ground rumbled. Chevaliermon grabbed Vee and her two partners and flew up just as columns of black fire erupted forth. Dianthamon shielded the DigiKnights and Zakumon.

Rick and Vipermon Biomerged again, and carried Zakumon to where Chevaliermon was floating.

"Get Zakumon out of here. We'll hold off Desdemon." He told them. Nodding affirmative, they disappeared with Zakumon.

Meanwhile, Sacchi and Pekomon had also Biomerged. The four faced Desdemon, weaving in between the black fire that randomly spurted out of the ground.

"Warrior's Blade!" Reidarmon slipped through two columns of black fire and slashed at Desdemon's left side as Master Dracomon slashed with his Flame Blades from the right. Their attacks were uncannily synchronized and Desdemon failed to fend off both at the same time, suffering two slash wounds in its sides.

"Sunlight Dance."

"Unrequited Love!"

Streams of pure white light burst from Dianthamon's body and wrapped around the twin green beams Megumimon fired, forming a huge bolt of light that slammed straight into Desdemon's face.

The dark Digimon screeched in pain, the bloodcurdling sound echoing.

Then it spoke, breathing heavily. "Looks like I have no choice."

DARKNESS DIGIVOLVE

A black glow surrounded Desdemon as it performed the Digivolution that had not been seen for centuries, the Digivolution that raised its power almost to the level of the Holy Dragon.

When the glow faded, Skull Desdemon stood, reborn from the darkness. With a flap of its wings, it floated upwards, hands raised in a challenging gesture.

"Shadow Edge."

Multiple black orbs formed around it, and from each of these orbs a piece of shadow shot out, flying towards the DigiKnights.

Dianthamon reacted faster than the rest.

"Pain of Loss."

Millions of petals materialized around them, forming a wall that absorbed the shadow shards.

"Shadow Edge: Converge Mode!" Skull Desdemon called out, and everything went horribly wrong.

The shadow shards concentrated in one area, right in front of Dianthamon. Before she could conjure more petals, the shadow shards broke through, and a huge shard speared itself through her chest. In an instant, the wall disintegrated.

At that moment, an icy shield appeared before them, and VeeAngelmon and Chevaliermon flew down to join them.

As one, Chevaliermon, Master Dracomon and Megumimon rushed out from behind the shield and attacked.

"Infra Ray!"

"Volcano Blitz!"

"This is for Kei! Unrequited Love!"

The lance on Chevaliermon's right arm snapped open to reveal a rifle which fired a heat ray. The white-red ray converged with Master Dracomon's blast of fire and energy and Megumimon's twin beams, slamming into Skull Desdemon's torso.

Not waiting for the black humanoid Digimon to react, Megumimon fired another pair of beams while Master Dracomon's hands began to glow.

Skull Desdemon snarled, and a mine field of black orbs appeared all around them. At its command, each of them would release a razor-sharp, extremely fast shadow shard. All in the area would be hit by at least one.

Both Megumimon and Master Dracomon froze, although the latter's hands continued to glow.

Skull Desdemon smirked, arrowheaded tails lashing. Raising a hand, it encased itself in a cocoon of shadow.

VeeAngelmon flew behind Chevaliermon. They exchanged a glance before she placed her hands on his shoulders, ten of her wings folding around them.

"Winter Sonata!" The single note rang out again, so like Baihumon's Vajra attack, yet at the same time utterly different.

"Estremita!" The note turned into a rippling tune that deleted the orbs as it touched them. The tune had barely faded when VeeAngelmon called out a second attack.

"Unisca!" This second tune wove itself around and into VeeAngelmon and Chevaliermon.

Chevaliermon had been waiting for this. As the tune combined his and VeeAngelmon's energies, he attacked.

"Twelve Wings of the Dragon!"

Chevaliermon's two wings and the ten wings of VeeAngelmon that were folded around him shimmered. For an instant, a faint outline of a twelve winged dragon appeared behind them.

The twelve winged dragon raised its head in a silent roar as it flexed its wings forwards. Chevaliermon made a slashing movement with his lance, and multiple fiery arcs swept towards the black Digimon.

Skull Desdemon dodged, but even the Black Prodigy could not evade them all. Three flame arcs found their target, and exploded where they hit. The smoke had not yet dissipated from the attack when Chevaliermon thrust with his lance, and firebolts streaked outwards.

Hurt by the flame arcs and partially blinded by smoke, Skull Desdemon had no chance of evasion this time. The bolts struck, and another explosion resulted.

The demon Digimon staggered slightly, black wings smoking. It snarled deep in its throat, a sound that would cause the bravest to quiver.

"Darkness Clone!"

An aura black as the deepest depths of hell swirled around Skull Desdemon as it performed the ultimate darkness skill.

The midnight aura leaped and writhed like serpents from hell. Then two streams leapt out to either side and each formed a new ball of the black aura.

When it faded, the DigiKnights faced not one but three Skull Desdemons, all with an identical smirk on their faces.

"Estremita!" VeeAngelmon sang out again. Once again the music rippled out, wrapping around each Skull Desdemon.

Nothing happened.

All three Skull Desdemons laughed. "Do you think that you can stop the ultimate darkness skill with a song? Think again, VeeAngelmon!"

As one, the Skull Desdemons attacked.

"Shadow Edge!"

Shadow shards rained down on the DigiKnights from three directions.

* * *

Darkness flashed before her eyes as the shadow plunged into her chest. Vaguely, she was aware that the shadow had pierced clean through her body. 

She could feel her body changing, as if it were… disintegrating.

A pair of sapphire eyes swam in her vision before she sank into unconsciousness.

* * *

Reidarmon knelt, tenderly cradling Dianthamon in his arms. He choked back a sob. Her eyes were glazed over, her breathing was shallow. Then, almost gently, her body began to blur, losing defined edges, colours blending slightly. 

_No. No!_

He had seen this before, happening to Digimon just before they were deleted. But Kei was human, she could not be deleted!

Could she?

A few specks of data detached themselves from her body, drifting upwards. Desperately, he tried to catch them, but they floated through his fingers.

_NO!_

"Dianthamon… Kei… Kangamon… Wake up!" His voice, a strange mixture of Takeshi and Shaulamon, shook. A tear slid down his cheek and fell onto her face.

"Wake up! Please!"

A few more data fragments drifted upwards.

* * *

She was in a field full of flowers. The sun shone in a blue, blue sky. Birds sang, butterflies danced, and a sparkling stream flowed by. Kangamon stood beside her. 

Then, suddenly, the ground shook. A huge crack appeared in the ground, separating her from Kangamon.

The flowers on her side of the field withered, the grass yellowed. The stream lost its sparkle, the water turned muddy. The birds were silent, the butterflies drifted to the ground, dead. The sky turned grey and cloudy, and the sun stopped shining.

Her world was dead, ugly, but she could see that across the rift, where Kangamon stood, the world retained its beauty.

She cried out. She did not want to stay in this ugly dead world. She wanted to return to the beautiful part of the field, where the sun still shone.

But how? How could she get across the rift?

A drop of water fell from the sky. She looked up. No, it was not raining, though clouds hung heavy in the sky.

It was a… tear.

Whose tear was it? Who could be crying?

A face floated into her mind's eye. A familiar face.

Who was it?

A… boy. With eyes like sapphires…

Takeshi!

Faintly, she heard his voice.

"Wake up! Please!"

Keshi sounded upset. Why would he be upset?

His voice came again, stronger.

"Please! Wake up! Wake up…"

Why was he asking her to wake up? Was she asleep?

The ground shook again.

"No!" His voice sounded panicky now. "No! You can't die!"

Die?

"Please don't die… please… I love you…"

She gasped. He… loved her?

Suddenly, it was as if she was watching a tape played backwards. The sun shone, the sky became clear. The stream regained its sparkle. The birds sang again, the butterflies returned from death. The grass became green, the flowers bloomed anew. With a tremor, the rift closed. The field was one and beautiful again.

Smiling, she turned to Kangamon and took the kangaroo Digimon's paws. Then, as one, they flew into the sky.

* * *

Reidarmon gaped as a soft violet glow wrapped around Dianthamon, securing the data fragments. The purple glow flashed, and Dianthamon was replaced by Kei and Kangamon, floating before him. 

The glow flashed again, and Kei and Kangamon once again Biomerged into Dianthamon. But this time Dianthamon was different, there was a joyful air around her.

Dianthamon opened her eyes. Then, without any warning, she threw her arms around Reidarmon.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear. "I love you too."

* * *

The DigiKnights had no chance of evasion. The first shadow shards hit, slashing through skin and armour alike. 

Then, nothing.

Megumimon looked up, and gasped. A wall of millions of multicoloured petals surrounded them.

Petals? That meant…

Turning, she saw Dianthamon and Reidarmon standing behind them.Megumimon smiled, and tears sprung to her eyes. In an instant, she crossed the distance between them and caught Dianthamon in a fierce embrace.

By this time, the others had noticed the newcomers as well. Like Megumimon, VeeAngelmon gave Dianthamon a hug.

"Come on! Let's show Skull Desdemon what we're made of!"

Their morale renewed, the six entered their final battle with Skull Desdemon.

TBC…

Author's notes: Whew, that took a really long time… Haha, finished it just in time for my O Level results! Well, the story is ending, probably one or two chapters to go, hopefully, I get them done soon!

Up next: The epic battle between good and evil! Will the DigiKnights succeed in reviving the Holy Dragon or is Skull Desdemon destined to triumph? Stay tuned!

**By the way, the story is on hold until further notice, as I haven't gotten around to writing any more chapters.**


	10. Finale

Disclaimer: I own Digimon… not!

By the way, in this chapter, Chevaliermon and VeeAngelmon are also called DigiKnights because I'm kind of lazy to keep typing their names.

_Thoughts _

speech between DNA or biomerge partners

'telepathy between DigiKnights'

**Legend of the Holy Dragon 2**

**The Fate of the World**

**Chapter 8 **

The three SkullDesdemons snarled and fired another volley of shadow shards. They began to move in a circle around the DigiKnights, still firing shards.

Dianthamon conjured another wall of petals as VeeAngelmon constructed a globe of ice. Most of the shards bounced harmlessly off the resulting shield, and the other DigiKnights took care of those that managed to pierce their way in.

"We need a plan," Reidarmon said, shattering a shadow shard with his Warrior's Blade.

VeeAngelmon looked up. "Only one of the three SkullDesdemons is the real one, and it must have drained its energy to pull off the attack."

"So if we can eliminate the two clones…"

"Exactly," VeeAngelmon smiled.

"All right! Let's do it!" Megumimon bounced on her feet, blasting a shadow shard with her beams. "We'll group up and take on each of the SkullDesdemons separately. I'll go with Master Dracomon."

Dianthamon said, "I'll go with Reidarmon." The Digimon in question looked at her and smiled.

VeeAngelmon glanced at Chevaliermon and nodded.

"Ready?" Everyone nodded. Megumimon punched her fist in to the air.

"Let's go!"

The globe of petals and ice shattered and the three teams flew out at their respective targets.

VeeAngelmon immediately cast a torpedo shaped ice shield around herself and Chevaliermon, and they hurtled towards their chosen opponent. Shadow shards rained around them, deflected by the shield.

"Ama Detoir," she whispered, and her sword manifested in her hand. Beside her, Chevaliermon used Pyrokinesis to form a blade of flame. She met his eyes for a moment, and in that one moment, a thousand words passed between them.

She smiled, and the shield shattered around them.

As one, they flew out and towards SkullDesdemon, their movements synchronized, complementing each other, covering each other's backs. To an outsider, it would have looked more like a much-practiced dance than combat.

SkullDesdemon hissed and formed two exceedingly long shadow spikes, and, using them like double swords, fought back. The demon lord's three heads gave it an advantage; it could keep track of both opponents at the same time. However, it still found itself defending more often than not.

On the other hand, VeeAngelmon and Chevaliermon kept up an impenetrable defense, and managed to attack as well. Theirs was an ancient battle technique, the philosophy of Yin and Yang.

As they fought, VeeAngelmon's mind wandered back to the past, to happier times, when her world was simple and carefree. A time when they had wandered the Digital World together, when they had fought side by side, in perfect coordination, perfect synchronization, perfect trust.

A time before he betrayed that trust.

Betrayed her.

She could feel the pain she had felt then, sharp, burning, slicing through her heart…

"VeeAngelmon!"

With a start, VeeAngelmon was brought back to the present. The searing feeling in her chest doubled, and to her shock she saw a shadow sword sticking out of her left shoulder, barely inches away from her heart. Chevaliermon stood in front of her, valiantly battling SkullDesdemon, who had unpleasant smirks on its faces.

Hissing in pain, VeeAngelmon probed the wound with her fingers. A serious wound, but not fatal. Glancing up, she knew that she would have to rejoin the battle. There was no other way. Gritting her teeth, she took a deep breath…

And yanked the sword out of her shoulder.

Biting her lip to keep from screaming in pain, she crushed the sword into data fragments and shoved them into her wound. Immediately, the data began assimilating into her body, mending the broken flesh.

She drew in a deep breath as the pain receded. The wound was closing up rapidly; torn flesh and fractured bone knitting back together. The only question now was whether the data from the sword had been tainted, whether it would in turn poison her body.

She remembered another time, long ago, and another near-fatal injury. Chevaliermon had saved her with a transfusion of data. But it had been tainted, and she herself almost fell to the darkness…

And now she had healed herself with a shadow sword…

The sword! SkullDesdemon!

Near panic, she turned back to the battle. Chevaliermon was slowly being forced backwards, but he had managed to turn SkullDesdemon away from her, so that now the Demon Lord's back was facing her.

A perfect chance.

Without a second thought, VeeAngelmon reformed her ice sword and plunged it into SkullDesdemon's back.

SkullDesdemon shrieked, the bloodcurdling sound echoing eerily in the confined of the battle dimension. As it shrieked, it blurred around the edges, data struggling to escape from its confines.

"Infra Ray!" A bolt of white-hot heat struck the writhing mass of data right through the middle, and what was left of the SkullDesdemon clone exploded spectacularly.

--------------------

As the ice shield shattered around them, Master Dracomon and Megumimon launched off, leaping effortlessly upwards like a pair of twin missiles while dodging shadow blades. As their momentum began to wear off, Master Dracomon grabbed Megumimon's arm, and fired a Volcano Blitz behind them, using the fiery force to propel them towards their designated SkullDesdemon. Megumimon deflected incoming shadow shards with her energy beams.

SkullDesdemon raised its arm, summoning even more shadow shards. However, instead of flying at the two approaching DigiKnights, the newly created blades circled the demon lord like a cyclone of death.

The rocket-propelled duo did not stop. In fact, they all but ploughed into the shield of blades, Master Dracomon turning the focus of the Volcano Blitz towards the spinning shards of death. The attack burned out a good portion of shards, creating an opening for Megumimon to get a clear shot with her Unrequited Love.

SkullDesdemon snarled, and sent the blades spinning towards them in vortex of fury.

Time seemed to move in slow motion. Megumimon, unable to turn in time after firing her beams, found herself staring at hundreds of razor sharp shadow blades. Fear gripped her heart and immobilized her.

_Oh my god, ohmygod, I'm going to die. I hope Rick sends flowers to my grave. Chrysanthemums. White chrysanthemums for the dead._

Pushing the completely irrational thought out of her mind, she closed her eyes and prepared herself for the impact.

Which never came.

Instead, she felt herself wrenched away from the path of the projectiles, felt strong arms wrap around her, protecting her. She heard a gasp of pain, and her eyes flew open to see Master Dracomon using his own body as a shield to protect her from the shards, which roared past them, slicing into his back, his arms and legs.

_No! _

Desperately, she cried out the first attack that came to mind.

"Halcyon!"

The air around her moved, spiraled, then sped up to a point where it formed a twister. The rapid winds closed around herself and Master Dracomon, forming a wall of furiously twisting wind. The shadow shards were deflected off the wind barrier.

Inside the twister, Master Dracomon released his hold on Megumimon, both determinedly ignoring the heat in their faces.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't either."

They both looked solemnly at each other before bursting into laughter, which was, to say the least, extremely strange in itself. One simply did not laugh when being attacked by a world-domination-obsessed demon lord. So it actually made sense that the laughter was a little on the hysterical side.

Suddenly, Megumimon sobered. "How're your injuries?"

Master Dracomon grimaced. "I'll live. You cast this twister just in time, actually."

"Come on; let's show Tall, Dark and Creepy out there that no one messes with the DigiKnights! Halcyon: Spirit Mode!"

The twister exploded, cutting winds bursting outwards. The dissipating wind streams had taken care of any remaining shadow shards. For an instant, SkullDesdemon was completely defenseless. Master Dracomon took the chance and fired the attack he had been charging since the beginning of the battle.

"Ultimate Dragon Cannon!"

A huge blast of energy surged from his outstretched hands, a blast easily taller and much wider than himself. With earthshaking force, it plowed into SkullDesdemon, who let out a cry that was halfway between a screech and a howl.

Meanwhile, the wind from the twister coalesced into a shimmering silver form: a magnificent lion with piercing emerald eyes and huge feathered wings. At a command from Megumimon, it lashed its tail and leapt straight for the injured SkullDesdemon, claws extended and slashing.

With one last shriek, the SkullDesdemon clone shattered, just as its twin had done moments ago. As one, the DigiKnights turned to Reidarmon and Dianthamon.

And the true SkullDesdemon.

--------------------

As VeeAngelmon released the ice shield, Dianthamon immediately replaced it with an orb of petals around herself and Reidarmon. The orb rose, bringing them towards SkullDesdemon.

"Ready?" Reidarmon asked, activating his Warrior's Blades.

"Always." She smiled as her own Sword of Blossoms materialized.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Go!"

The orb flew apart, and the petals turned into missiles that streaked towards SkullDesdemon, who countered with a barrage of shadow spikes. Dianthamon immediately summoned more petals, as did SkullDesdemon. Doing so kept the demon lord occupied, and it did not sense Reidarmon until he was right behind it, slashing with his blades.

Snarling, the black Digimon caught both blades in its hands, ignoring the edges of the blades that bit into its palms. Startled, Reidarmon jerked back and lashed out with his tail.

"Toxic Whip!"

With both hands occupied, SkullDesdemon hissed and bit into the offending tail, stopping it barely an inch from its face. Reidarmon cried out in pain as the demon lord's fangs punched through his exoskeleton.

"Sunlight Dance!"

SkullDesdemon looked up as a bolt of pure white light slammed into it, freeing Reidarmon from its grasp. The light spun into thin beams, which twisted themselves around him like so many shining snakes. The Dark Prodigy hissed in fury and indignation as it thrashed against its bonds.

Overhead, Dianthamon threw open her arms. Caught by her rays of light, SkullDesdemon's arms followed suit, leaving its chest unprotected. Reidarmon slipped in between the puppet-strings of light and struck SkullDesdemon full-on with his Warrior's Blade, gouging deep gashes into its chest.

Reidarmon leapt aside, fully expecting a gush of blood, or data, or something. It never came. Instead, SkullDesdemon began to laugh, a chilling, unearthly laugh. It was the laughter of madness.

Like Dianthamon and Reidarmon, the approaching DigiKnights flinched at the sound. Suddenly, streams of darkness whipped past them, darkness from the deleted clones converging on their core. SkullDesdemon kept on laughing, laughing as dark data gathered around it, laughing as the data began to immerse into its body, as its outlines first blurred then grew. By the time its new body solidified, the laughter had become a spine-tingling, bloodcurdling giggle.

Both the demon lord's forms of Desdemon and SkullDesdemon had a certain dark beauty, in their sleekness of form, the elegant gleam of the fur. This new being that stood before the DigiKnights could only be described as grotesque. Instead of black, it was now a dead mottled grey. Patches of skin was missing from its emaciated centuar-esque body, revealing rotting grey flesh, clotted black blood and maggots. In some areas its flesh drooped, as though it was melting from the inside. From its back, through a rotting wound, bone wings emerged, the bones barely held together by ligaments and strips of skin. Its three heads were dull and battered, eyes bleeding thick black blood, with patches of missing scales along the neck. It opened its mouths, and spoke in a gurgling hiss.

"Foolissh DigiKnightsss. Dosst thee think thine fragile mortality can sstill the very godsss? Thy inpudensss sshall be punissh'd!"

Megumimon retched, eyes watering at the horrendous stench wafting from the creature. Reidarmon unconsciously took a step backward, and Dianthamon and Master Dracomon shuddered in pure revulsion. VeeAngelmon was shaking uncontrollably in the sanctuary of Chevaliermon's arms.

"F-Faulemon..." Her voice shook.

"I sssee that thee remembersss me, witch. How dosst thee likest my new form? Dids't thou think that a god can be killed? Kill'd I wasss and now, live again! I ssshall claim vengeansss for what thee and thine deni'd me!"

Master Dracomon frowned. "What's it talking about?"

"We killed it," Chevaliermon replied grimly. "Long ago. It isn't a true Digimon, but a virus of the worst kind. It corrupts all it touches, and takes over the bodies of its victims. It has already taken over SkullDesdemon. Whatever you do, _do not touch it_."

"Thy wordsss are wissse, varlet, but thou wilt not triumph. All will bow before me!"

With that, the walking corpse attacked.

"Plague!"

A black mist erupted from Faulemon's three heads, a thick, roiling mist. Megumimon flinched, frantically firing beam after beam of green energy. Dianthamon's petals and Chevaliermon's pyrokinetics eliminated the bulk of the mist, but still Megumimon attacked. She was hyperventilating, and when Faulemon cackled she collapsed, screaming a scream of pure terror.

Instantly, Master Dracomon was at her side. Grabbing her shoulders, he slapped her hard, watching as tears gathered and her breathing slowed. As she calmed down, he wrapped his arms around her, whispering soothing nothings, letting her cry into his shoulder until her sobs subsided. Gratefully, she smiled up at him, the two sharing a glance that promised the world.

Her whispered "Thank you" was like life itself, sweet and comforting, a panacea for all his wounds. In that instant, as they stood to fight, Master Dracomon knew that he would do anything to protect this girl. Anything.

--------------------

Meanwhile, the other four DigiKnights engaged in battle with Faulemon. Alternatively attacking and defending, they hit it again and again, yet it seemed to take no damage at all. Heads lolling, it cackled, sending wave after wave of tainted mist at them, and then changed tactics.

"Starvation!"

Tiny flecks of data began to drift out of the DigiKnights, Dianthamon shuddered, swayed, and nearly fell. In desperation, she summoned a cocoon of petals around herself, feeling brief relief as Faulemon's attack began to absorb data from the petals instead of herself. Sensing her plight, VeeAngelmon supplemented her petal shield with ice, before returning her attention to the battle.

Fierce, icy anger helped to suppress the fear in her heart. As she faced Faulemon, she remembered her past, her terrifying experience as one of Faulemon's own. As she sent wave after wave of ice shards into the zombie Digimon's rotting flesh, she pummeled away at the memory of the creature that she had been, a harbinger of death and torture, the epitome of depravity and cruelty. Remembering Faulemon's attacks that she herself had used, she used the knowledge to protect the others.

Faulemon's mind, she realised, had not changed. Neither had its attack strategy. _The next attack will be -- _

"Carnage!"

The data which had been pulled from the DigiKnights twisted into new forms. Razor sharp bone and metal began spiralling around Faulemon, a gruesome replica of SkullDesdemon's shadow blades. The debris vortex spin wider and wider, the already destructive bone and metal gaining speed and power. As its vortex of destruction barreled into the DigiKnights, Faulemon again started to giggle hysterically.

With a roar of rage, Reidarmon wiped out the majority of the debris with his Warrior's Blade. Now that Faulemon was no longer draining data from them, he found it easier to execute his attacks. Remembering Chevaliermon's warning about physical contact with Faulemon, he raised his claw and summoned the Lance of Longinus. When Master Dracomon's Volcano Blitz cleared a path through the bone and metal vortex, Reidarmon hurled the red lance at Faulemon.

The lance pierced right through Faulemon's grey flesh, cutting it off mid-giggle. A heartbeat later, it walking corpse exploded. Megumimon and Dianthamon cheered amidst the flying chunks of dead flesh, and Master Dracomon and Reidarmon gave each other a hi-five.

"No! Watch out!" VeeAngelmon's cry had barely reached their ears before they heard another sound: the thin mad cackle of Faulemon. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere, and echoed in the air. The cackle grew louder and louder, cumulating in one single word.

"Demise!"

VeeAngelmon shrieked as her wings began to turn grey. Behind her, Chevaliermon's arms started bleeding black. Master Dracomon gasped as his armour cracked, revealing grey flesh underneath. Megumimon watched in horror as maggots crawled out of her skin. Reidarmon's wings began to moult skin and flesh, and Dianthamon's eyes bled under her mask.

They were becoming Faulemon.

"No! NO! _NOT AGAIN!_" VeeAngelmon screamed in blind panic, ripping at her greying wings. "_THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING AGAIN!_" The DigiKnights watched in horror as she summoned Ama Detoir and sliced her own wings clean off. Chevaliermon cursed and wrestled the sword from her grasp, pinning her arms down as he tried to stop the blood that gushed from her back. His own black blood seeped into her wounds, instantaneously turning the wound black.

Megumimon was starting to hyperventilate again. Panic clouded her mind until all she see was the maggots eating away at her flesh. _Oh my god, no. Oh my god ohmygod ohmygod, no. No no nonono! Help me! HELP ME!_ Swiping at the maggots, black spots danced in her vision, and she fainted.

Master Dracomon caught her as she fell, intending to place her somewhere safe. Unbidden, his arms spasmed, the flesh on his arms and chest convulsing. Shocked, he looked down to find that his flesh was almost completely grey now, and starting to clench and twist under his skin.

Reidarmon clenched his teeth against the pain in his wings. Turning to Dianthamon, he cried out in shock as black blood streamed out of her eye sockets; her eyes were completely gone. Heart clenching, he gathered her in his arms, frantically trying to think of a way out of this.

_Come, on Takeshi! Think! We can't die here, not now, not when were this close to success! The Digital World cannot fall into the hands of Faulemon! Even Kakodramon is better than this monster!_

_Wait. Kakodramon!_

"Dianthamon! Kei! Can you hear me?" She nodded. "We have to DNA Digivolve into Kakodramon. It's the only thing that might be able to defeat the virus!"

Dianthamon gaped at him, then, as thin wounds began to rip across her skin, she nodded. "All right. Let's do this. But without hurting the others."

"Without hurting the others," Reidarmon agreed. Dianthamon smiled, and suddenly Takeshi and Shaulamon could see Kei and Kangamon smiling at them. They smiled back, knowing that they may be walking to their deaths, knowing also that to be together, even in death, would be worth it all.

Reidarmon and Dianthamon began to glow, blue and purple, turning into light, feeling the taint of Faulemon being burned away in the fierce energy of the Digivolution. Four hearts beat as one, four minds linked, and one thought rose above the rest.

_Save us all._

_--------------------_

Chevaliermon and Master Dracomon looked up as Reidarmon and Dianthamon exploded into a blinding burst of light, brilliant indigo and violet bleeding into black. For an instant, Master Dracomon's heart stopped as the unforgettable, terrifyingly beautiful call of Kakodramon rang out from within the black mass. Beside him, Chevaliermon and even VeeAngelmon had stopped moving, panic shoved aside to make way for awe and dread at this spectacle. In the background, almost drowned out by Kakodramon, Faulemon's mad giggle continued.

Kakodramon's roar turned into a howl, and from within that earthrending howl the three DigiKnights heard four voices blended into one.

_**Save us all.**_

The ground, the air, the very dimension that they were in began to tremble. In Master Dracomon's arms, Megumimon stirred. Opening her eyes, she beheld the sight of a roiling black mass and an all too familiar feeling of pure power. Like Master Dracomon, she immediately recognized the signs that heralded the Chaos Dragon's arrival.

It was inevitable, after all that they had done. The Digital World was doomed to fall under Kakodramon's devastating End of Earth.

_I'm sorry, Jinlingmon. We couldn't save the world. You must be so disappointed. I'm sorry._

And yet, it was better that the Digital World be destroyed than turned into the playground of Faulemon; living, but a cruel mockery of what it had been. Megumimon sighed. Even though this was inevitable, it still tasted bitter, the taste of failure.

_I'm sorry._

--------------------

Within the mass of light, the consciousnesses of Takeshi, Kei, Kangamon and Shaulamon mentally linked hands. Both separate and blended, the data that made up of their bodies mixed and coalesced.

_Save us all._

The data drifted together, beginning to merge, fusing into a long, coiled form.

_Help us. Save the world._

The data firmed, forming a head, legs, a tail.

_We call on the Dragon. Give us the strength to purge the foul virus._

Data twisted, rippled. Horns formed on the head, talons on feet, scales along the body.

_Save us all!_

--------------------

Afterwards, when Rick thought of this moment, he would always remember that everything happened so quickly.

_**SAVE US ALL!**_

Before the watching DigiKnights had time to react, the mass of black light burst apart. Mentally, they braced themselves for the terrible, beautiful visage of the Chaos Dragon.

It never came.

Instead, blazing white light replaced the black, light so white, so bright that it burned into their eyes, momentarily blinding them. At the same time, a majestic roar split the air, a roar as terrifying and as awesome as that which issued from the black light, but with a different timbre. Instead of creating visions of death, this call heralded the arrival of life. VeeAngelmon gasped and sank to her knees.

The white light engulfed them, burning and soothing at the same time. It wove flesh anew, closed wounds, turned black blood back to red. Above all, it purified, leaving the DigiKnights feeling clean in a way that they had never felt before.

When they could see again, it was not Kakodramon but Hierodramon that hung before their eyes.

The Holy Dragon was a spiral of black and white scales, topped by white flames that ran down its back, flames that hurt the eye to look at. Horns fanned crown-like along its head and neck, and glowing digital cores orbited around its body.

Appearances aside, the main difference between the Holy Dragon and its Chaos counterpart was the aura that it gave off. Unlike Kakodramon's aura of pure darkness, Hierodramon's aura was pure light, and conjured the image of Heaven.

In the face of such holiness, Faulemon's voice grew into a bone chilling shriek, and then faded, and the DigiKnights knew that the monster was finally, completely vanquished. The air glowed briefly, and loose data gathered into the form of SkullDesdemon.

The DigiKnights gasped, but SkullDesdemon paid them no attention at all. Instead, it gazed up at the Holy Dragon for what seemed like an eternity, before slowly, finally, kneeling before the ruler of the Digital World.

"You are forgiven, my child."

SkullDesdemon seemed to smile. As it turned to the DigiKnights, it started to glow, blurring at the edges as data fragments drifted from its body. The Black Prodigy bowed in gratitude for freeing it from an existence as Faulemon, and vanished as the data supporting its shape dissolved. At a signal from the Holy Dragon, VeeAngelmon returned them all to reality.

Now Master Dracomon and Megumimon de-digivolved, and Rick, Sacchi, Vipermon and Pekomon stood in their place, looking up at the Holy Dragon.

"Thank you, DigiKnights of Jinlingmon, for resurrecting me and restoring my world to its former glory. The Digital World will always welcome you as its saviors."

The four shared a smile, a warm feeling rising in their hearts. But happiness was marred by one thing. A little apprehensively, Sacchi spoke up. "What about Kei and Takeshi? What will happen to them?"

Hierodramon seemed saddened. "I am sorry, DigiKnights. Kei and Takeshi, as well as Kangamon and Shaulamon, no longer exist. In saving you and the Digital World, they gave up all. Even though only Kangamon and Shaulamon were meant to be sacrificed in my resurrection, them being born from my own data, Kei and Takeshi are now an intrinsic part of me. I am truly sorry."

"What?" Rick had to struggle from yelling at Hierodramon. "How can this be?"

"Can't you do something, my Lord?" VeeAngelmon asked.

Sadly, the Holy Dragon shook its head. "Though I rule the Digital World, I am afraid that even I cannot reverse the process. Usually, when Digimon DNA Digivolve, it is only temporary. However, when the end result of that Digivolution is a God Digimon, and when all parties involved decide to sacrifice everything for the Digivolution, it is permanent."

"No," Sacchi was on the verge of tears. "We were supposed to go home together." Wordlessly, Rick took her hand in his, silently offering comfort. Their Digimon huddled around them, heads drooping, trying to overcome the loss of their four friends. The Holy Dragon sadly watched the four grieving friends. It felt a slight tugging in its body, where the vestiges of the individuals that used to be Kei, Kangamon, Takeshi and Shaulamon resided. They too wanted to comfort their friends in some way.

Just then, the Holy Dragon brightened. The DigiKnights watched as four of its digital cores glowed, and were detached from the string of orbiting cores. The four detached cores glowed brighter as they floated down to the DigiKnights. Sacchi, Rick, Pekomon and Vipermon each caught one core. Rick looked down at the glowing orb in his hands, and gasped as Takeshi's face smiled up at him. Signs of shock from the others told him that all four cores held the image of one of their friends.

"Wha- What's going on?"

The orb with Kei's face in it twinkled, as if she were laughing. "_These digital cores are our new bodies, Sacchi. Don't look so shocked!_" Sacchi's jaw fell open as she stared down at the orb. Rick distinctly heard her mumble. "I'm dreaming. Nobody pinch me."

Turning back to Takeshi's orb, he asked, "How did you do this? I thought the Holy Dragon said-"

Takeshi smiled. "_Hierodramon said it couldn't return us to our former bodies, because that data is its body now. However, he could implant our individual consciousness onto the digital cores, so here we are!"_

Pekomon purred happily as she batted Kangamon's orb in the air in true kitten style. Rick laughed as he saw the expression on Kangamon's face; she could not decide whether to be amused or disgruntled. Vipermon, on the other hand, was poking at Shaulamon's orb, much to the latter's chagrin.

Smiling as he took in this scene, Rick raised his eyes to look at the Holy Dragon. The ruler of the Digital World was smiling as it watched them play, and humming in contentment. Wait a second, humming? Before he could react, the Holy Dragon winked one massive eye and took off into the sky. Chevaliermon and VeeAngelmon followed, waving goodbye to the DigiKnights.

Rick turned to the others. "Let's go home."

Happily, they agreed. The digital cores pulsed in tandem, and a portal flashed into existence. When the portal flashed once again, the Shrine of the Holy Dragon was empty, save for the setting sun.

**- Fin -**

AN : And so ends a project that stretched for six years O.o It's a happy ending, hope you guys like it. Once again, thanks to mario72486 and Sakura Kuonji for their contributions, without which this story would not have been possible. Thanks also to Acy and Vee, on whom Chevaliermon and VeeAngelmon were based.

This chapter actually came out rather differently from what I had planned (while I was supposed to be studying . ). For one, Faulemon was a completely new addition. Originally, I was going to have SkullDesdemon do a DNA Digivolve of sorts with Daemon's data, with the end result called Desdaemon (I'm not very original . ). Anyway, Desdaemon was supposed to look like this:

_Before their eyes, the black aura swooped away from the Black Prodigy, revealing a new, infinitely terrifying form. In size itself, the new Digimon towered above them all. Instead of three heads, it now had nine, the newly sprouted slim hissing heads curling around the main three like Medusa's hair. The cobra head was now more dragonlike, with sleek horns curving from just above its third eye all the way down to its neck. It retained the humanoid shape, though it was now fully plated with scales. Wickedly curved talons decorated its hands and feet, and its three tails were now fully barbed. It looked like a god of the underworld._

_But most terrifying were the eyes. Except for the glowing third eye of the cobra head, all of its eyes were merely sockets, all brimming with thick balck blood that streaked down like decadent tears._

_The black aura gathered on its back, forming a pair of skeletal wings._

I wrote Faulemon into the story without first consulting my draft, which is how it ended up from 'god of the underworld' to 'gruesome beyond belief'. But I'm quite happy with how it turned out. :D Cheers!


End file.
